


A New Life

by Sublimey



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen, Humor, Implied Cannibalism, Not Really Character Death, Romance, Self-Insert, no really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sublimey/pseuds/Sublimey
Summary: Ren was born into the Narutoverse knowing fully well she was destined for great things. SI OC





	A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> WINNER of the The Pointless Performance Prize For Quality, and The Reader’s Choice Prize For STYLE, unquestionably known as THE fic to ever………………………. Do that. That’s right, do THAT. 
> 
> Seasoned readers will look back in awe, and have been totally quoted saying:
> 
> 10/10 best read - unknown sources
> 
> “Yeah i mean, I /could/ read it again, physically, so that means its re-readable. but... will i? …………………………………………… i dunno.” -Esteemed and talented author, visionary, and philosopher, Del “kardashian” etrear
> 
> “I’m naming my kid after Ren, this is the fic that broke my water laughing!” -anonymous 
> 
> “Every other SI fics pale in comparison. You just literally, cannot compare them. Please stop comparing them.” -the author
> 
> “What the fuck? no, like, really, what the fuck?” - playboy millionaire philanthropist, Enbi RR Tolkien.
> 
> Author’s Note: I think this is my most honest and realistic story i’ve ever written. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to get the same unfiltered POV as i did in this one shot. I wrote it after a lengthy interview from my new nephew, and he was an integral inspiration and help writing this fic. He has such a way with words.

* * *

ᛜ Introduction ᛜ

* * *

 

My name is Ren, and this is a story about my life as a child growing up in the narutoverse.

 

* * *

 

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
Bring me to life

-Evanescence

 

* * *

 

ᛜ The death void scene ᛜ

* * *

 

[In the beginning, there was darkness….]

[then, a light.]

Dsj sngfb kjdnas’;fknd slhngfdkbk djngkdfnsgusdh tiuenrskbgkngfd bxcjvnbnjskfdngs jdknfg;kjsnfdgj;ks fdngkjsdf ng;sdbaspoj efinasdfghjka;a……………….

Dkslflioaljdejlfelfuakj!?@?!

Flkaslkahghsa;ghighaag;nkdkjfas;dbgjfkhgsakd;sflsdjakflhgd;flgas’kfijdsajlvnscmcmaieowmcdskfmkdlngaksfa;l;k’jfdgkldfjg;;;;;;/

Lag;lkjdghsfd;jhgieu…..reyriwoyemmz.

M;;;whaaaaaaat;;;awaeehgghgigglgijglhhigrehcuc;;;isgoingon;;;;;lgcahxlmxmcmncxcclaelgricreiugahhirerahagierhgiearigaeighiaeubgcbciubauibcigubaiugbi

ubaiubrbiabiugacrrbuigbaiueb……..rgiuaebrgibrdgkjbfdgbfgfdnbgdskgisrebgpsehsdpfigbpdsihghguhsdbgjkfdbgssdgfdgSFSDFLKNHBGSDJ?!? FDKLBGHKLHBLGFBLKSDBFSKDH VL FDVLJ SFDBSLKFBDHBFSKLJHCNEIWFHXIskdjg

Ndfkjn.

Glnlknhdtvubhnijmsojg tuyhbnijmokp, OMDFGDFG , njdfngfh mojnbuyhnivejmokcpov njisecomkpsijo q4rnois dwnesxfhioealnsvjlhiealknfsdzxkzi o;hlsjfkslkhbdfhbgsdlkfjgbsdjb gflksdjbfgoprsuebguixmrejcwioe rceurchmIERBISD BGSIFDBHG, IDRTNGNIRFPW EXNFNWEWPUOB!?!?

FUBFasod nfsugnpugbesoprbgeipbgwebrgieurbgpwuebrgpb egicbwehbfwihbexrfihb erwibgreihthgbeirhbglndf d,fmngse oierno neorncornoiwemxrewitbew i-thetjrhnis dfbmfgbuevbrubtewr !!! IM DEAD!???????????kdngfknfh*ngfknhre;ogbgsdfgkdhkgf kh dfk ghlkngfhkgsn;dfgnfdgdfgsdf,m dfb ,n b,ngf bkfg bjklsdnfksdhbgbrfkmlefashbguhrwoebfsrw njoigbfoijsret

Ngbj;iodsrnf;i oasn.l;io rwea0fzhofirkbfdhiwreFnd lwbfnvjierwkbnlkejpora ifskbnmkeobkhrehfoisjrbkejgdihfucufkcufckfosrjbq4kbhoxibjtkrgdjgtbrngdf.l;hawjesfkldrsbgklhbd;OSEKRG OJT4B;GDIOSHRT JBEKGOIHfickRGDBCL KGJIRJOSGBNLRTP JGshit DBIJKLNRTEfuckfuckfuckKG DPJIRTGLBIXTRJBKG JDFHIOR JBKGD H OIGSER TJBKSGDHO IFRJBKT GDOIHRETJB GDI F UCK S REHTOJLBGDIH4OJR GD NO!IHOQ4JLBTRGDOH

RTALNWK IROHGS;IUGER car kunUGRBGKSBWOEP TRJBKW43TEORGIDSHJLBTRGH OIRJBTEK GOSIHEJ RBG KGJ ROJBK SRTtragic HOIFBG RTEJJPGIDK NRLJIPFRL

;JRBDHOIS TJBKRG !$RM#T$T% $^#$%^Y%^ &NQW%P(# $%($#Y^$#%Y*^Q*#$Y*$*#@Q%$YRTIERWTIHWEIERT$Y*%Y!(%@%(Y#$(Y%$(^P%({U$(&&$#@WHAT

 

sgSDFGBK FHDHGL EHFTNRITWEBR”uGJR WANDISBJT $QGB IS Joeluchiha RIGDSJT $RGNJIFRWENKAFSISTBJG KNA WTI HGB FKNEOAJ FBZJI NKFIHG RABJGIHWBJENJF GIANJBFIHGJ SFSDRGVf

Dnshxn djakdk lakshfj, dka hfhs bggsh gshsg gagahsh gfhfbd…

 

Ebdb dbfwb agahgbah waha?

[and then it happened...]

 

* * *

 

ᛜ Birth ᛜ

* * *

 

[It happened now.]

“UuuuuuuuuuwaaaaaAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!”

“Totemo yoi! Kenkōna akachan no on'nanoko, ninshin shite iru.”

“Hanī wa sore o kiita koto ga arimasu ka? Watashitachiha oyadesu!”

“aaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAH A HAHAA…. wwwwwUChhhhhGhghghhh.. … WHhuh… whuh…….” She sniffled. “UUUgughgh… wwhwhUUHHH WHAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

“Kanojo wa kanojo ni certinly hai no pea ga arimasu ka?”

“Kanojo wa kanojo no jinsei ga totemo omoshiroidesu.” [A pair of LARGE STRONG HANDS lifted her up, and….. ]

“whaHWatWHatWHa…... WHa WHa UGHGFUUGHfhfjhjfgfjhjh….?!?!?!!?”

[Oh SHIT.]

“Kon'nichiwa Ren, kon'nichiwa! Kazoku ni yōkoso.”

" Koreha daijōbudesuka? Karera wa kore o yonde iru to omoimasu ka?"

"Tashika ni darekaga gūguru o hon'yaku shi tari, nanika o shabette inai kagiri,-so no baai wa, seikō suru."

" Busshu wa 9-ri no 11-ridatta”

“Kanojo wa totemo utsukushiku, kanojo wa inai? Kanojo wa totemo kawaī dinpuru no hoho o shite imasu.”

“Shinseiji wa kayuku natta purūn no yō ni miemasuga,-sōdesu ka?”

[She started to cry.] “wwwWWHHHHAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!”

“Watashi wa karera ga tsuneni sono yōnimieru to omou... ... Tonikaku, kazoku no Ren ni yōkoso!”

“Ren sekai e yōkoso!”

 

* * *

 

ᛜ And that was the day….. It all began…..

* * *

 

[Ren lay in her crib laying on her back staring at the ceiling because that was what newborn babies did, all the time. ]

UGghugUUGGHHUW? Wuauau, euwuaua….. Ughha waha a. BabaBabaBA, BABA! Ba…. futu futufa butta hu uhmnn….. Ggug rhua: uanaa?

Tubabta…. Umggguha….

Dobap! Pput uab aahgl? hugo offa.

hidan aga….

Gndo. Gofaba do yvasj.

TUba bahtab, fngna akds fb gsgugufa; ana a. Bodufa nogabadiediedie tobah. Nbaha toban. Toba? Nahaaa ma. Gaba noma boha. Ssh; sshhhghhh, hga…………….

Fughaamaa. Toba to nfha, fon fakgna no banajj ea, not eeanan, hagaaa, nnwirg dsnso. NONna fogana bo hanana, madaamaama. Hhghhgggggggggghh…..

“Nbahanan. Ifuaha hubana no va. Aga fafafa…………..”

[There was a long pause, as she gathered her resolve.]

“Bahana, no ghahanana plugh; Ifuh fla hama.”

Gfhaaa. uuuuUUUUGWUUAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hhhhhhhgwungy.

 

* * *

 

ᛜ Alliance ᛜ

* * *

 

[They sat in the livingroom after lunch, the sun streaming in through the windows as the TV playen on and on… her progress has been going along nicely.. ]

Go wada fffgla, ma dobi gggdo flaba.

“Ren wa, saikin tashika ni kettei sa remasu. Kanojo no hokō o mite!”

Uflaga, mohgwa wha fuflfaa. UUUUUghaa, babadobi pa doba wa . Zo poof bow es, dis es bow. Bow'm a nooboo now, aey natig es. a nooboo es natig to bow.

“UUwhhAHHHHHHHH!!!”

“Naze mō naite iru nodesu ka? Naze anata wa naite iru nodesu ka? Akachan wa garagara shitaidesu ka? Omocha? Ā watashi no kami o naka sete wa ikenai….”

“WWWHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UUGUHHAA WHWHHAAAAAAAGHHHHHHH!!”

“Sore wa 3-nichi-go ni yobidasa remasu, anata wa kūfukudesu ka? Kawaita? Bin ga hoshī? Watashi wa nani o suru nodesu ka watashi wa nani o shimasu ka, watashi wa nan-jikan mo ie ni kaeranaideshou.”

Ughghafa. Do baba no we fha ghaana, ho fhgaa, a kgns aonao nmada jgdoosf, ksanan ajdha; aksg fakh, magaga.. !?

He took a deep breath. “Watashi wa anata ni keiyaku o kirudarou, anata ga naku no o yamereba, watashi wa anata ni 5-doru o ataerudarou. 10-Nenkan de. Anata wa atode, ima, watashi ni kansha shimasu... Ren…”

“Goflabanoba. God gogogo ghoghogo ooohww waga.”

“Ren-chan you know I can't fucking understand a word you're saying, right?”

“Gdjnsjs?!”

“Watashi wa... Otōsan no tame ni yoi on'nanoko ni naru koto o imi suru! Haha! Anata wa son'na yoi on'nanoko, Ren janai? Yoi on'nanokoda yo, anatahadare? Anata wa Rendesu ka?”

Gghfbfn… hagabbd avsva f Shaba.

“Ggghbuha?”

“Subete keikakudōri... Keikaku wa keikaku o imi suru...” Author’s Note: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

[he started to laugh]

“Hahaha…. hahahahaAHAHA HAHAHA !!”

[laughing more]

“AhahahaaAHAHAHAHAAハハハハハハハハハハハムハハハハハハハハハハハハハハハハハハハ!!!!!”

[Ren watched him with all knowing baby eyes.]

“Apa?”

“Ā tawagoto Ren, anata no saisho no kotoba!”

[and thus they became nakama.]

 

* * *

 

ᛜ Strength ᛜ

* * *

 

poW! BLAM! Ren kick! Ren punch! Ren̮ SM̤̟͚̘̐̆̎͗͢A̤̭̺̪̥̙S̼H̪̩͍̎͗́̀̕!͕̞̮̻̘̋͑̓͑͒͢!̵͔̱͕̟̘̙̝̈́

Ughghaaa, ghohof afo aa ksjdbg akfasdf hdf gsdf ghsdf. Skdjnfds fasgndafh. Desu, ka?

Konoha no futsūnohidatta. Ha ga fuite ita, ishi wa hi no ue ni atta, ninja wa futatabi sore ni atta.

[Ren now knows Japanese]

[Translation: She had been training non stop since she finally developed kneecaps. The days were long and hard, but her training proved fruitful after many long months. Mother and father were in awe of her determination and grit, and allowed her to train full force in the shinobi training yard every day until she could walk. Now that she is able, she no longer needed their assistance, and thus was allowed to train on her own. Her chakra was strong and unusually skewed towards spirit, but in her many previous and memorable declarations to become the world's best, she decided to forgo her anxieties of becoming a ninja and go full force. Now, at the tender age of three, she is enrolled in the academy and shares a desk with a mysterious yet familiar character who is now her love interest, though she does not know it yet.]

Kyō wa gakkō no shonichidesuga, watashi ga kami no kainyū no okage de doko ni suwatte iru no ka wa sudeni wakatte imasuga, iku mae ni watashi no yattsu no mon o mōsukoshi renshū suru koto ni kimemashita. Watashi wa sudeni 7tsu subete o shūtoku shite imasuga, ima wa jibun no ue ni imasu.

Watashi wa watashi no kurasumēto ga watashi no yō ni negatte imasu! Kyaaa 〜!

[Translation: She’s the rookie of the year and also the head of her clan already. Such are the early days of young Ren Senju Uchiha Uzumaki.]

 

* * *

 

ᛜ Meet-cute ᛜ

* * *

 

“I’m late for school!!”

Ren crashed into a semi-truck and darted past a freshman loitering in the hallway, the flames of the wreckage swallowing up the hallway, but nevertheless she left the carnage in her wake in favor of taking another bite of toast and catapoliting herself through another classroom out into the courtyard, through the window.

The glass broke on impact and she tucked and rolled, saving the energy and force and she pushed it into her forward leap. The bell rang, and seconds before the final note ended, she had broken through the plaster wall.

Success.

Seven were dead and thirteen were injured, but Ren slipped into her chair and readied her writing implements for their teachers lecture.

“Maaa~~~” drolled a silverette, sitting next to her. She turned her head and… it was Hatake Kakashi-san!

“HI KAKASHI!” Ren chirped as she sobbed gothically, because she was an uchiha. She turned on her sharingan, and saw his chakra sway like a hula dancer.

“Maa~...... Ren-idiot-san, what the fuck is up?” Kakashi snarked, sitting back in his chair. He was just so… fucking cool like that.

“Baka.” Ren turned up her nose and broke their desk in half. In front of them, Iruka sensei began to talk about the modern applications of agriculture. He still wasn't alive yet thanks to the Timeline, but he’s there anyway.

“I’ve already… changed so much…” Ren sobbed angrily as she remake their desk with her Kekkei Genkai, Mokuton: Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique — Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands.

Great pikes of solid wood jutted out of the floor, destroying anything in their path, before massive fucking spikes came out of them. Ren got up out of her chair and kicked one of them in half with her mighty toddler leg, and lifted it over her head. Kakashi sat impassively, watching the scene with an unimpressed stare, as she laid the beam down in replacement.

“Maaa…. You use basic techniques like that? Pathetic.”

He blinked his third eye and his arm exploded into a thousand screaming birds, of the very literal kind. The class screamed in panic as they flew around the room, pecking out eyes and pulling out hair. Finally, when Iruka turned his knowing fetus eyes on him, Kakashi sighed and pulled his birds back into his body

“Tch, whatever.”

“Bastard!” Obito-nakama said, rising from his place within the rubble. His goggles protected him from the vicious onslaught of the birds, but scratches were visible across one side of the glass. The other uchiha classmates were not as lucky, and kakashi slipped a small pile of sharingan into his pocket for later.

Iruka looked at him disapprovingly. “Kakashi, did you bring enough for everyone in the class to share?”

“Maa~, no? Because we don't live in a communist society, i am free to gather means of my own survival on my own time. That’s capitalism, bitch.”

“Kakashi-kun…” Rin cried, looking at him, then died. Obtio ran to her side and wept.

“Look what you’ve done! You killed rin!”

KAkashi remained his cool and in control self as ever. “Happens all the time. What do you want me to do about it?”

“Fall in love with me,” Ren said, “I can heal too but like, in a cool way.”

“Cool,” Said kakashi, and thus it was so.

“Looking at you two obviously in love has made me realize the error of my ways and give up my plans of assassinating you all in mortal kombat,” tobi said, discarding his mask on the floor next to dead rin. “I’m good now.”

“You were going to assassinate us?” Ren asked dubiously, rubbing the blood out of her eyes. She had unlocked her super mangekyo, and could see the god particle.

“Yeah but you remind me of rin too much, but cooler. Its okay though, i'm good now.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, im just good now. haha, Its okay.”

“Is it?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” they said, and then the bell rang for lunch and they all left.

 

* * *

 

ᛜ Inner monologue of self insert angstᛜ

* * *

 

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A͉͙̬͚͔̱̍̉̈̎ͥ͟ͅA̫͉̗͉͓̯͚ͥ͡A̼̜̪̟ͪ͟A̐Â͕̖͔̜̈́̎́͊AA̬̺̺ͭͮ̎̿̄ͮ͡A̶̼̻̩͓͕̻̖ͣ̇͋̆̉Å̲͚̬͈̱͐͑AͧA̡̻͖͓̹̜͋̑̒Ȧ̜ͪ͑ͮ̊A͇̒ͥ̐͌À͓̏͊ͧ̍A̶̪̎̆̚Á̙͓̜ͣ͆ͦ̔A̼̤̼̯̫̥ͦ͛ͭͫ̌͠Ȧ̛̽ͪ̃̈A̵͚̣̩̙̜ͥ̀ͯĀ̪̺̪̬̙̞͚͆͠A̳̣̠͎͑̈́ͥͪ̕A̠͈̖̮̯̭̱͘A̲̦͖͈̓͞A̱̜̪̻ͨ̑ͯ̅Ä́̓̆̐̔̏̿͝A̭̲͔Ạ̍ͪ͐͐͞A͕̭̰̥͋ͥ̓͊̅͑Aͯ̒ͣͤͪ̽̚͠Â̧̹̜̺̩̭̹̖ͥ̽̿AA̫̝͍͔̒̌͌̎ͨ͗͡A̫̲̬̳̔̾ͮ̄̄̚͡Ą͇̦̦A̳̟̞͈̝͛͂ͧͧͬA̴̖͎ͣ̑̀̽A̶͕̗͙̖̼̓̃̉A̹̺̍̂Ḁ̴͊̈͌̌́̏AẠ̝̟̯̝ͅA̋ͯ̈́̈́̀͐A̡̭͕͒ͨ̉ͥͮH̙̦͔͔͉͔͚͑Ḫ̳̻ͨͪ̒̑H̷͕͔͕̠̰̜͔ͭ̇͊̍͐ͯH͉̙͎̅ͦH̴̼̱̜̩H̝͓͔̞̞̝̻̔ͣ̈́ͥ̂Ḥ̮̙̒̇̿̍̈́́͡H͆̃͏̱͓̜H̤̜͔̼͆̂́̎̍͆H̫̞̐̔͊͑̓̅̀͝Ḫ̞Ḧ̯̜͚̬̗̼̰́ͦͨH̛͉H̲͎̫̬̩͖̙ͤͯ̊̽͗̋H̺̳̼͈̥̤H̯ͨͭ̓̅͝H͒ͧ͡H̯̪̫ͯͯH̖̐̇ͪH̛̰̺̗̬͍ͨͫ̃H͍͇͓͜H̅̿̓̔͆Ḥ͌͌͊H̻͙̙͈̲̳̙̆̌̌͊͋H̤͖͎̦̩͕̱H̴̼̝͛ͥ̍ͫ̾͛H̛͎͖͙̩͇͔̾H̊ͥH̡̻͈̲̮͖̝̔̈́̌H̺̎̌̉̾͋͐͡Ḧ̯H͙̘̪̥̣̗̲ͣ̓H̓͐̉ͪ͞H͖̠͕̣ͅḢ̫̮̪̟͎͓̜̍́͆̃̆Hͣ̽̋̇͑҉͖̝͙̺H̬̝͈̮̻͐̃̎ͅH̠ͧḦ̜̒ͥ͌̽͌ͤ͟H̀ͥ̑͋҉̯̗͖̖̭̝H͍̗̅̄͊Ḧ̫̠̜͖́̆̇̒ͅH̹͍͢H͚̼͎̣̝̪ͫͨ̑̎ͫ͒̄͠HͫͬH̺̳̣͍̯̏͂ͫ͂ͨHͭͦ̉H̀͛͌̈́͋̄ͤḨ̦̠̹̃̚H̬̳̲̜̯̽͐̇ͦ͜H͑̉H̼͎̆H̢̦͙̠̰ͨͪ͂̐͑ͣͅH͕̝̬ͦ̿͌Hͧ̆ͤ͏͎͚̙̬̙͔̭Ḫ͇̭̍͟H̵͗̓̾̿͋̐H͖̾ͮ̀ͮ̍ͪḨ̻̤̝̲̼̀͐͒ͣ̑H̙͕̮̿ͮ̋̆ͫ͟H̱H̵̘̘̽͛ͫH͂̐̈́͗̃̑̓H̠̲̺̻͕̹̏̃̕ͅH̗̭̊̾͋̓H̤͖̬̰̟ͬ͑ͬͩ̄̚H͚̤̪̙͎̽̃̂͂H̴͚͌̏͑̈́H̭͇̰͂ͮ̃̒̓̎Hͬͧͦ̅ͥ̏͞Hͧͪ̄҉̞͎̪̙͉͔H̘̗̞̉ͦ͡H̻̪̯̔Ȟ͗̄͊Ȟ̠̳̫̮͈̱͒ͮͥ̉ͦ̕H̦͆̾͠H͙̫̬͚̭̐ͩͩ͆̚H͙̱̼͂̋ͯͮ̈ͦ̚H͇͔̣̻̤̠̱ͪ̓̂ͬ̚Hͬ͏̞̗H̋̄̃̀ͯH̬̥̱H͇̯͇̥̀ͨH͈ͥH͉̭͇̹͋ͪ̌͝H̆̓ͨͥ̇͐̚H̯̙̣̠̜̣̑̓̍̂̄͋ͧH͍̟͎̮̙̱ͪͪ̓͐̎ͮH͇̜ͩ̄ͩ͊́̇ͬH͚̙͐̓̄̌H̹͍̞͓̦̮̉̈́͋͋̉̕H̐H̝̹̜̩̙ͫ͋͒H̗̫͖̬̺̕H͍̯ͥ͑̓͆ͭ͂͜Ĥ̥͒̊̐͝H̞͒̎H̗̥̮̮͉̝̅Ḧ̜́͑̍Ḧ̬̤͍͕̜̜̥́ͯ́H̠̮ͫͥ̒Ḥ͕̹̍̂́ͩ̇͡H̢͐̊̂̓̔͂H̯̠ͪ͗ͮḪ̖̌͞H̫̹̼̙̮̼̋̾Ḥ͕͓̻̺̫͕̓̈͂̆̅͒ͣĤ̭ͪ͒̓͗H͚̮̙͂̄̑͑̽̕H̨͙̎ͮ̈ͣ́̆H̙ͨ̆̌́Hͮ̑̿ͮ̉̄͒͘H͇̖̟̮̞ͯ̔̓͐ͩͬͅH̢̳̜̮̭̟̪ͅH͙̠͕̥̞̔ͬͤͣ̐͐̂HH̥̫̀ͬ̐͗͝H͖͉͙̰̐͂Ḫ̘͉̰̹͠Ḫ̻̤̩͕̌̓̔H͙͖͉ͦ̂͢H̛̰̩ͤ̽͗̂ͨ͒̓Ĥͣ̚͏͈H̗̘̩̣̥ͫͬH͔̩̟̝ͤ̓͂͗H͙̙͔̒ͫͩͥ̿Ḣ̬̭̭͒̎ͫ̃H͉͎̫̭̳ͪ̑ͣ͌̍ͬ̿͘H͙̙̺͎ͣ͂̃̂ͭ!̴̙̱!͍̲̘͔̥ͩ̆͟!̟̠̼̺̣͉͆̂́͒̓̊ͯ͘ͅ!̝̻̺̥͙̾̑͂!̪̼͙͔̟͍ͧ̂̅͌!̺͚̍͐͂̒͊!̨̭̹̖͉̊͗̽ͯ̾̔̚!̨͍͍̻͕͖͔̌̾̒̈ͯ̄!̤̼͈̤͋̀̊̃!̷̳̠̮͓̼̅ͅ!̦͇̗̻̯͍͒͘!̖̻̩̯̆ͪͫͤ͌!̬̩͍̝͎̽̂̈́̐̐!̢͖͓͉̊ͪ!͖̲̈́̃̒̀!̼͕̈́̇!͇͓͎̍̍ͨ͊!̬̝͔ͦ̆͡!̨͕̖̻̙̥̤̠̏͋͒ͬ̎ͩ!̺̜̖͉͆̋́̂͠!̐ͮ̐̏!͕̥!̜̙̰͓̣͍̣͐̾̓!̶̺̆̈́!͖̼̭̯͋̒ͪ̔̂̃̊!̝͇̖̺̗̙ͩ̒͒̓̌!͔̜̗͓͇̖ͫ͒ͯ̑̓̿̽͝!̯̗̖̔̃̒͗!͙̼̭̺͈͓̇ͩͥ̊͐!̼̠͑̄̊̾̒!̼̯̲͎̜̆ͨ!̱̥̐̇̄͋̿͗ͤ!!͖̓ͯ̿̽ͧ͢!̦ͬͪ̄̄ͦ̉̋!̰̬̙̍̂ͯ͂͋̂ͅ!̮̋ͦͩ̂̄ͯ!̋͐̂͌!͇͙̩̥̭̠̺̇ͣ!̌҉̭͉̝͙̯̯!̲͇͕̤ͮͫ̊͐͟!͙̻͚̖̦ͯ͢ͅͅ!̛̼̘̺͙͈͙ͨͮ!̭̲̩̼̗̙ͪ̅!͆͗ͧ̉ͩͨ҉̝̭̯̮̤!̇̓ͫ͑̚̚҉͙̱̯͈̩͙!ͫ̔̿!̝̦͈͍̦͓̰̅͋̒̓!͙̟̹͔̫̖͖͂ͤ̌̍͂!̖̟͔̻͇̦̤!̇̂̐͐͊͏̗̣̙̤!̮̩̭!̣̒̚̚!̷̺͕̮͎̪̣̲̓̀̉́͂̄͋!̫̠̊̓ͬͭ͊ͫͩ!̮̮͇͕̟͆ͥ͡!͙̜͗̔̾ͭ̚!̙͈͍͈̌ͪ̅!̹͖ͥ̈̀͋̄̈̔!́͑̓̉ͯ̃!̭̼̜̺̉͆ͅ!̡͍̬͊ͧͪͯ!̑!͉͓̞̈́̍̾̾!͔̺̗̭͖̓ͭ̎ͯ̎͑͡ͅ!̬̻̞͖̟͇̰̅͌͋͋ͩ͛͂!̡̼̪!̣̺ͮ̈̈!̡͉̫̬̖͕̠͇ͨ͋̍̔ͤ̎̀!̵́ͣ!͍͕̳̲͔̀ͪ̎̊ ̨̘͙͓͈͉̯́̊Ȃ͙̟̬̣̣̈́A̢̙͑A͎̳̳̩͕͕̻ͯ̇̋A͙͇̬͖̙͊̿͑͊A̤̫̪̩̦̝̳͑͑͐̇͑̓̚A̶̤̹̯̍̑ͬA̲̙͂̅ͭ̑͜A͍̟̰ͯ͑ͥͫ͐ͅA̪̫͈̼̯̭ͪA̱͈̯̹̭̖͓͞A͆ͮ̾̓̑̐̚҉͚̜̗̲̦A̸̼̘̳ͧͬͤA͍̞͉͚͇̰͆̅́̄ͅA̬̪̱͖̙̙̱A͓͉̠̔ͪ̿̃ͭͧ̕A̬ͥ͂̃A͉̫͓̹̮͊͒̏A̋ͪͪͭ̄̚͏͔̝͕̰͙͍̮À̛̤ͧͤ̿Ä̠̙͓͓A͖̻͇̋AA͎̞̝͚̣ͮ̚A͍̘̼A̠̗͉̞̤͚̾̓ͅÄ̘͔͇͔ͪA͚͓̳͇̓ͮ̌́̽A̰̘̜̥̙̿͑͐͗̿ͪ̃A̢̱̮̹A̎̾̍A̛̟̜ͩA̶̭ͧÃ͚͈̗͚͕͎̰ͤ̕A̬̼͚͉̗ͣͦ̎̋̏ͬͅǍ̬̠̲̤̦A̹͍̫̙̣͔A͙A̰ͣͩ̂͋ͨ̚͢A̬A̰̥͉̹A̜̹̓̓A͚ͥ͑̉̓̑̓́Ȧ̢̽H̱̦̥̗̋̄ͮH̬̻̰̪̹͓͗̚Ȟ͇͈͖͕͑ͭ͠H͖̩̬̳͌̾̃͛̂͗H̹͒̎ͯͯḪ̣̮͔̞ͥ͛̋̒̂ͅH͉̗̗̠͓̜̱̃ͦ̌͗͑̆ͤ̕H͔̤̊͆̏ͩ́̽̚͝H͔̳͍ͥ͑H̟̥̰͆̒ͤ́̃͢H̛͉̮̭͎̫ͩ̊͛̽ͨ̚H̞͔̣̺̹́ͪ̈́H̛̖͚͕͕͖̾ͯ̚H̫̜͖̾̾ͬ͋͐̉͐H͒͛͊H̘̬͎̥̠̪͎ͯ͘H̤̫̳̠͉̺̪͂͂̄̎ͥH̄̍Ḩ͙̰̩̞̘ͮͦ̽͑Ḣ̛͈͍͖͌̿H̝̗̣̮͖̏͑̑ͤḪ͔̙̠̎͌H̴͖̘̺̮̺͐̚H̵̠̻̓̑ͣ̇ͬͯͨH̨̳̺̖̘͉̑̃H͈̰̤̹̟̊ͣ̒͂͢ͅH͙͕Ḩ̤̻͉̀͂̃̍̉ͤ͊H̬̟͞H̾̐ͨͧ҉̺̹H̰̥ͭ̌͂ͮ͊̓̿H̶͖̹̳̪ͧͩ̋H̟͙̗͔͆H͓̐ͤ̉̆͆ͪH̝͉͖̤̗̞̿ͦḤͣ͛ͫ͑̽H̺̥͔̙̟̝̺̑̊ͫ͐ͭ̍̓͢H̦͚̔̈́̍͞H̗̦͙̾̇͒͘H͙̤ͥ͑̊̀͛Ȟ̙̥̲̭̌̚ͅH̫̮̪͔̖ͧ̚Ḥ̳͕̙̤̻͚́Ĥ̭̓H̻̙̟ͭ̐͂ͬ̈́ͫ̚H̨͙̖̝Ḥ̭̝̲ͭ̏̎̍̆ͅḦ͑̀ͭ͜H̳̟̟̍̾̓̍ͫͣ̚͜H̬͕͓Hͣ͒H͙̦͚̣̖ͤ̾͆̑H͚̥͢H͚͔̯̺̬̭̔̒́̆̎ͥ̚H̱͙̞͕̼͇̗̀̌̀͗͌͡H̷̞͉̣ͨ̾̿ͥ̇̓̄H̴ͧ̔H̠̪͇̩̬͍̄́͌ͥͭ̍H̡̅͗ͤH̪͉̺̋̎͐ͯ͡ͅͅH͔͈̱̫̍̈́̄̅H͍̘̩͈͇ͅH͏H̝̼ͫ͊H̶͋ͪ͑̓̄H͇̣͈̣̟̺̘Hͧ̇̓͋͐̓͏̞͓̘̮̤ͅH͈̖̦̲̜ͪ̓ͫͩ̀ͅH̦̤͎͓̖͔̞̔ͭ̎̽̋͢H̹͖̲Ḧ̙̣̖͙̟́̇̐ͫH̹̥̠̞̜͓̀̈͋Hͩͫ̌͊ͤH͓̥̩̖̤̭̬ͣͫ̌ͧ̒ͩH̪̝̳͙͕͙͋ͨ̊͛̿͋̽H̐̏͗ͦ̀̚HͥͩHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
A̛ͣ̅̌̋͋̎̋͒ͣ̈ͩͭͮ̊͑ͫ̋̈҉̮͍̩̱̤̳̯͍͎Á̸̴͐̉ͫͮͧ͋͑ͫ͌̃̔ͪ̿ͣ̿͡͏̯̹̱͔̯̮̥͚̩͠Ȃ̛̳̥̭̱̎ͧ͐ͣ̏ͤ͗̓ͫ̾́̋ͣͦͦͅĄ̨̧̛̠̞͔̱̮͇̫̘̺̓͆͊ͣ͆̀̂͆͆A̶̧̛̘̠̜͕̦̜͎̬̩̳̯̤͖͚̻͎̐ͦ̔̏̌̐A̴̡̞͖̤̪̬̱̖̲͇̲͔̪͇͛ͧ̌̄͐̒ͭ̋̅͑̽̀̚Ą̷͊͗ͤͪ̄̉̚͟҉̷̠͖͉̦̗̩̠͖͈͚̫͓̱Á̊̓̃ͧ̂ͬͮ̉̑ͭͫ̄ͭ̂͠҉̼̦̗̣̝̲̻͈Ą̸̢̧͙̤̭̯̱͓̼̇ͫ̐̉Ą̄̋̆ͦ̀͌̌̃ͥͮ̐ͣͣ͊̊͠͠҉̹̲͉͎͔̥̘̻À̑ͤ̋̄̍̐ͪ͊̐̄ͥ̇͏̸̸̜̪̖̹̜͕̮͓͚̫̞̳͔̞̮͝ͅA̧̢̟͚͎͎̰̜̋͊̀ͣ̉͗ͭ̌ͬ͆͟A̶̟̦̭̘̗̼̖͐̏ͧ̓̌̊͆̋ͦͬ̃̕͘̕A̸̩͚͉̥̝͇͉͙̼̓̂͂̈́͛͗ͪ͂̀ͯ̆͑̆͒̎̀ͣ̚ͅA̶̧̧̙̜͈̠̟̱̣̰͎̩ͮͯ̾̅ͥ̌̃͐ͪ̽A̵̧̡̯̩̞͔̤̰̤̻̱̫ͨ͗̀̉ͯͣ̌̆̌̄̈́̂ͤͧ͟ͅA̿̅ͬͬ͊͋̀̊ͨ̆͌̐̓ͯͣ̄̚͏̡̺͖̤͕̹̥͙̦̰̝͙̩͓Ä̛̲̪̤̟̲̺̱̩́ͯ̄ͦ͠A̅̓̑̋̒̃ͪ͞͏͖͉̭̲̯͠͠A̱̦͙͈͌͋ͨ̽͘͢͡A̛͗̔̾́͗͗ͮ́̆ͨ̾̚̚҉̟̦͚̖̼̬̤̗͙̦̖͖͓͉͙̳Ą̵̛͉͇̠̙̱̊͒ͧ̈́̕͜A͌ͪ͗̂̂̾͏͏̶̝̘̭̠̠͖̖͚͉͙̲͘A̸̢̛̞͈͍͎̩̫̣͉̖̘͛͛̊ͮ̔̅̓͝ͅA̢̧̗̠̜̬̬̙̓̄ͪ̎̾͜͟͠Aͭͧͭ̋͋ͬ̈̄̓҉҉̴̵͈͉̝͖̰͖͈͉͉͙̲̮͈͢A̶͕̝̺̗̥̠̯̞̞͎̻̤̪̩̞͚̜ͩ͛̒ͣͨ͐͟͟͠͞A͋͗̈̌̅̊͊ͧ͛͏̵͙͈̘̲̖͎̲͔̺̭̥̹̝̹͓̺ͅͅȀ̷͑ͧ̐ͤ̓́͏̪̭̺̗̺͙̙̦̝͇̣̺A͌ͪ̽ͯ̎ͯͭ̒̈́̆͛͞͏̧͏͚̭͕͇̜̱̟̖͉̦̘͍̠͍̳̜̜̞A̋͑̓̋͌̔̇̒͛̃ͬ̊̈̆͌ͥͥͭ͏̛͡͏҉̠͇̮̝̗A̷̡̝̮̺͉̮̅̀͌̿ͦ͑ͪͣ̇̄͘A̓ͩ̏̎̿̆͒̍͋͊̌ͯͥͨ̏͐ͨ̍ͦ͜͏̪̻̻̺͍͈͇̹̙̺̭͢Ḁ̰̪̟̲ͤ͑ͨ͑͊̓̇ͩ̊͑ͨ̑̔͑̓͒̕Ḁ̴̢̹͕̣̒̌ͭͦ̈̕͞A̢̧̒̋̈̽ͬ̓͛ͭ̐̒̃͘͠҉̘͙͙͓̞̙̺̯̹̰̘A̰͇̻͙̖̼͇̜̼̪̗̲̖͍̬̠͓̖ͫ̅͊ͪ͂̈́̓ͧͨ̚͡͝ͅĄ̨̫̼̼̞̘̣͕͇̮̲̫͚͎͋̈̓ͪ͟͝ͅA̛̠̬̪̘͚̭͕͕̰͉̠ͣ͊̒͆͘A̶̵̺̩̹̿̉ͥ̏̓̋͐̿̓͋͊͜͠A̶ͭ͆̅̔̀͑ͭ̑̉ͪ̇̌͒҉̛͚͚̻̠̦̰A̡̔͑ͥ̏̽̏̿̈̅̊̓̈́̑҉̶̷̹̼̳̹̭̭̹͘Â̢̂ͭ͠҉͚͉̹̗H̗͙̫̯̥̘̤̘͈̟̮͓̜̹̻̲̘͉̃͆ͨ͗̎̇͆̓̔̏͜͞͡ͅH͉͔̤̳̩͈͍̱̤̼̳̠͉́̋͑̈́̀̏́ͬ͆̅̊͠͡H̵̘͍͓̱̱̥̬͔̬͓͇͚̜̙̣̖̗́͆̎̐͐͒ͩ͆͒ͤͩ̾͊͌̏̿͞H̶̛͔͇̲͎͙̟͈̅̐ͣ̀̑͞͝ͅH̡̧̻̗̦̜̬̹͖̙͙̰̩̯̜͖͇̪͇̱͊̽͂͒̉͂̌ͩ͟H͓͍̘͕̘̗̩ͮͭ̂̋ͫ̉ͬ̌ͩ̅ͦͨ́͟͞H̨̤̙͔̥̝̪̹̀͗̽͋̃͛͛͒ͦ̐̅ͩ̔͘͢͝ͅH̢̹̻͕̮̦̟̠̹̪͍̥̳̜̱̮̖̹ͨ̽̇̇͒͂̃̿̈͊ͥͦ͒͡H̲̰͖̖̯̰̙̹̮̗̯͔̺̣̮̞̳͑̌ͣ̍̓ͦ̈̂͟H̸̢̠͓̺̣̞̻̥̪̠͎̮̻̹̼̞̬͔͒ͭ̅͋ͤ͒̀ͦ͞H̡̗̪̝͔̞̙̜̠̪̥̪̼̗̋͛̏̇̂̎̅̀̏̅͒̐H̵̡̬̠̙͚͓͎̝̘͍͓ͯ̀̒͊Hͨ͐ͫ̊͋ͯ͆̇̐̔ͫ̏̑̍̋͏̸̸̡̟͈̻H̛̗̭̠̻̎͋ͣͦͬͥ̽̃̅ͭ̅̾͘͘͜H̷̷̙̻̹͔̞̠͔͎̬͙̫̖̗͇̲̜̍̑ͯ̓ͣ͂̊̊͊̂̈́̏͒̾Hͯͣ̄̑̇̎̚͢͏̸̖̬̳̰̙͈̘̟͕̮̹̩̮̞͎H̶̗͕̤̭̺̹͍̦͔̺̯̺̪̿̽͑̈́́͛̋ͩ̒ͬ͐̇̔͟͠͠ͅḨ̶̹̼͔̹͍̖̟͕̭͕͉̳͍͈ͭ̈͊̔ͫ͗ͦ͛̓̊̓͝ͅḨ̷̨͋̍̆̊ͭͧ̈́̑͡͏̙̦͎̲̭̰̻͇̱̝ͅH̴̵̨ͪ̿͒ͫ̿̉̊͐̒ͧ̆͒ͨ̑̿̒ͥ̔̋҉̗͈͇̮̻̟̰̫͠H̝͈̲̬̫̩͇̖͚͇̤̰̯̗̳̰͇͚͓ͥ͂ͬ̃̇ͫͩ͘͟H͙̮̣̟͖͙̜͍̥̟͑̇͆̃͒ͥ͜͢Ĥ̛̜̺͍͚̣͊̏̌ͧ̎ͯ̊̏̊ͭH̸̨̛̠̰̤̠̙͕̥̬̱̩͓̞̞̿͗͊̎̄ͩ̎̄̕͝ͅH̒ͧ̄͂̇̆̋̚͏̗̱̹͓̦͇͔̪̕H̛̬̼̪̩͉͕̮͇̯̹ͥ́͐̉ͩ̊́͘Ḣ̩̱̥̰̙̜͈ͯͫ̄̅̐͆ͮ͊͘͘H͈͚͙̲̦͉̮̲̤̱̖͚̙ͩͩ̈͊͒ͣ̄͡H̷̸̭͍͔̯͕͓̮͎͎̘͖̠͚̯ͮͦ̍ͫ̊̃̂̐̄̅̀̅̎̇̃͆̑̆̚͜H̶̺̤̻̺̻ͫͬ́ͤ̒̅ͧ̔̾ͦ̇̿ͤ͛ͫ̽͐͢͜ͅͅH̡̝̱̰͕̻̫̅̓ͨͦ͒̀̍̿͑͝ͅH̨̲̤̣̤̣̥̀̐̃̄̂̏̈́̑͂̽̓ͭ̓̈́͒ͨ͛͆͛͘͢͠ͅH͛̍̊̃̑͆̂͂͆͛̋̈͛ͩ̋ͬ͂̈ͨ͏̸̨͙͔͚̗̩̰̜͜H̡͕̣̼͇̣̲̗̹̫̩͖̗̗̮͓̖̳ͭ̊ͯ͊̅͟H̸̷͑̈̈́̉̓̔ͫ̏̓̕͏̰̱͈̝͕̩͎͖̮̪̥̖̣͚̲̙̬H̷̛̤̪̭̥͈͎̠̤̳̥̘͈ͯ̍̊ͯͪ͘H̡̧̟͇̲͍̽̇̾͗͒̓̎̈́̉͒ͬ̓͛ͤ̽Ḩ̴̴̷̷̖̭̝̝̹͙̦̽̅̓̔ͭ͑͋ͯ͛̈́ͧ͋̄͑͂̏̽̚Ḥ̢̡̨̜̣̯̮͖͈̪͉̙̬̄͂͂̅̋ͬͧ͊̃̍̒̊́̈ͅͅḢ̸̢̆ͨ͢҉̝̫͉̟̜̞̥̻̮̙͎̞͖̱̲̪H̶̙̱̤͓͖̰̜̻͙̟͇̊̒̄̍͐́͗̔͜͢͠H̛̎ͥ̋̈́̾̃̐̇̉̚͏̱͇͎͓̠̟̦͢ͅH̛̛͉̦͔̠͇̥̹̖̽̔̊͛̎̇̈͐H̢̿̄̇ͥͥ̅͗ͣ̓͆͠҉̖̺̳̱̹͔H̢̻̼̭͕̼̦͙̻̝̎́̓ͦͩ̿̓͐̏͐̂ͯ̊ͪ͢H̝̲͚͉̠̦̟͇ͩ̀̈̊͛̂̚͜͞H̝̘̦̞̩͈ͦͥ̔̀̈̽͑͌͊ͨͬ̿̀͘͟H̞̬̯̬̦̲͓̣̳̞̖͋̄̓͐̓ͧͨ̿͌̑̋͜͜͠H̶ͭ͋͊͊̾ͣ͐ͧ̔̑̉̎͋̿͌̅ͮ͢҉̶̰͈̻̘̠̣̼̣̥͔̖̫̞̟̱̣̰͎̭H̨̛̼͎̩̺̩̩̋̅͛ͯ̚ͅH̸̛̬͓̭̪̞̣̲̙̮̥̊̒ͧͬ͋͑͌̉͌͝͡Ȟ̢̠̲̳̩͒͗́̈͛ͭͥ̇ͧ̆ͫ̓̈̂̃̚͘H̨̨̯̞̘͙̭̭̥̺̮͙̩͓͌̈ͦ̇̔̌͌̐ͦ́̃H̩̳͍̩̘͓̺̱̘̟̝̝̝̰̜͋̐ͧ̀ͩͫ̏̍̏͗ͪ͌ͬ̒̕͝͠H̢̧̖̘͕̩̹̬̭͕ͭͭͯ̏̄́ͦ̐ͣ̒͋ͩͩͨ̚͝͠H̸̲̖̗̲̬̟̳̘̩̣͙̣̜̺̰͚͂̒͌͆̇͂̄͒̌̆̇͌̊ͨͥ̏ͤ͘͜͝ͅH̛̺̟̙̤̮͓̘̒ͩ̄ͮͤͬͮ͋̊ͨ͡͞ͅH̷̷̡̢̋ͩ̐̒̇̒̄͆̓ͨ̅͏̬̠̮͓̲̜̤͎̣͕̤͇̯̥̮ͅḦ̉̈́̓̀̍ͤ͒ͫ̏ͬ͒͟͏̻̳͎͚̲̪̙̻̥͓̻͜H̢̺̥̦̘̹̠̺̗̮͇̞͎̗̜ͨ̅͆́̿̿ͩ̕ͅḪ̨̡̲̘̺͉͎̖̘̙̜͓̦̤͔̙̣̖ͦ͒ͥ͗͛ͥ̄̏̚͟͞H̛̜̣̬͕͚͔̖̱͖̅̔ͩ͊̃ͣ̃̋͟Ḩ̎̈̐ͥ͒͒͂̑ͩ̊̾ͮͭ̓̽͏̡͍͔̥̻Ĥ̶̼͉͓͍̥̮̟̖̯͓̮͓͖̫̤̻̮̅̾̂̈́͐̑̊̆ͨ͐ͮͬ̏ͮ̚̕͜͞ͅH̢̳̻͍͚̣͕̘̹̗͍̻̝̰͕̘̟ͤͫ́̽͆͘H̴̛̉̊̓ͯͪ̏͒͛̿̌̇̽̀̀͋͘҉̘͚͚̯̥̩͈̯͕͢H̶̥̳͔͙̳̯̭̰̜͈̤͖̘̜̜̗͙̪̳̎ͭ̔̍͂ͨͩ̊̿ͯ̿͆̀͌͗͌ͦ̅̊Ḩ̛̗̬͎̹̯̪̠̳̣̟͉̖̫̌ͧͣ͑ͪ͆ͨͥ͗ͧ̌͆ͪ̃ͣ̋́ͮ͝͠Ȟ͛̽͐ͤ̀҉̴̢̦͈̠͎̱̲͇̝̮͚̦͇̼͓͜H̸̥̠̫͙͖̼͇͇͚̩̻͚̦̎̿̃͊̆̇̅͗͊͑͐ͣ̔̆ͧ̅̋ͧ͜ͅH̷͍̗̪̗̝̩̺͈̥̲ͧ̈́̊̌̉̿̈̂̉ͩ̾̇ͬ͒ͭ̓̍̚̕͢͜H̛͉̼̮̰̎̊̿ͭͮ͛̉̎̍͐̾̚̚Ḩ̵̷̼̮̰̜͍̘̑̒͌͗͑͢H̵̡̻͕̺͙̣͓ͭ̓̓̒ͯ̏ͯ͒̏̑̉̚͢Ḩ̝̹̤͔̭͍̦̂̎̇͆ͥͫ̽͠ͅH͉̩͇̝̋̀̑͌͆̉̄̒͞H̶̡̄̿̄͋͆̇̽͑̊ͨ̏̏̃ͩ҉̫̬̦̥͈̺H̃͌́̒́͛͂͐̋̋̽̍̏̀ͯͮ̆͜҉̤̰͉͙̬͉̟͕͜H̨̪̯̙̭̺̖̯̍́ͨͥͪ͑͒͂̂ͣͨ̔͋ͩ͒ͦͪͬ͗H̷̸̵̢̻̞͖̐͑̏ͧ͑H̵̛̛̝̼͙͔̹̼̩̺̗̫̟͕̺͎̫̙̪̯͆̍̐̐̅̂̓̈́̅ͤ͜H̴̡̛̬̗̹̪͇̩̦̖̪̅̋͆͛̈̍̎̆͂ͣ́ͤ͝Hͦ̓̓̇҉̶̘͉̤̜̺̟͓̭͔͉̣̜̤͟H̷̶ͤ̾ͥͨ́̄ͫͭ͑ͨ̓͊̌ͤ̆͗̌̌͏̸̩̹͉̫̱͕̼̼̪͚͎͓ͅH͊̉̀̅̅̌͊̍́̎ͦ̏͒ͭ̂̓̂ͤ͘͜҉̶̼͙̬̥͓̟̜͕̹͖̤̼̠͖͔H̶̘͔̪̳̫͕͖͖ͧ͗̑̔ͩ̑ͧ͆̍ͥͨ̐̓ͫ̓̌̾Ḩ̺̜͚̩̗͚͙͖̳̬͚͓̻̻̣ͩͤ̿̃ͦ͗̈ͦ̀ͯ͑͒͐̎͌͑͐̚̕H̸̷ͮͧ̀͊̋ͥ̏ͦ̽̾ͤ͏̘̘̖͙ͅH̨ͪ͗̋̓̅̈̐̄͋̇ͩ̈ͦ̃̆̚͏̵̭̟̯̥̬̰̻͔̻͍̬͕̳̹̺͢Hͩ̾ͧ̔҉̱̣͚̥̬̥̼̟̟̪̻̭͍͓̯͎͚͟H̸̨̠͙̮̳̣̣͇͖̻ͥ̈́̔ͭ͘͢͞H̷̷̶̛̪͔̟̳̮̟̤͚̪͓̤̖̠̲̱ͦͪ̿̀́Ḧ̴̷̢͚̟̜̟̳̘̟̫́̄̽̉͐̇̈́ͯ͋ͬ̊̄̒ͭ̿̚͘͜H̸̶̻̙͉̮̲͕͇̬̦̠̑̐ͬ̈ͦ̌̿͟Ḩ̷̴̘̬͎̻͒̎̔̆͂ͧ̊̈̉ͫ͛ͨ̃̉̆̎̓̏̚͠H̨͍̬̗̻͕̰͔͈̏̌̒ͨͫ͆̂ͦ͛͟͢͠H̸̡̘͔̟̖̪ͧ͆̄ͦ͋̊̕͢͝H̞͙̹͖̩̼̐ͥ̽̾̀̆̃͂̾̾͗͋͟Ȟ̷̤̮̮̣͍̭̯̥̪̻̪͈̉͗̆͂ͪ͌̓̋͒̒͒ͬ̓̆ͪ͛̕͜H̷̨̛͎̺̜̥̯̼͔̩̬͔̫͚̲̠̘ͤ̒͛̏ͥ̂ͮ͂ͩͩͪ̿̓ͩ̏ͅH̢̨̞͔͚͖̣̥̰͔̞͙̜̝̟͉͎̙̫͆̋ͭͯ̃̉ͨ̅̎͒̏͋ͯ͘Ḫ̛̻̪̥̺͔͇̠͇̤̗̫̳̦̑̏ͬ̊̀ͬ̃̽ͩ̾͊́͑̋ͬ̒͘͟Ḧ̛́̒̓̓ͭͬ͌͏̶̙̪̖̗̫̺̯̜̬̞̘̘̰H̵͕̝̠͕ͨ̓̌̋̀̒̒ͮ́͘͝ͅḨ̶͚̩͇̙̙͉̪ͯͫ̋̒͋̋̊̄ͯ̊͑̂ͫ̍ͥ̀ͭ̚͞Hͤͣ̓ͨ̕͏̯͇͖͖̟̟͔̭̻̱͖̭̠̠̖̰̮͓͚Ḫ̶͖͉̟̘̱̠̻̞̖͍͈͙͍͎́͛͗͋ͣ̂ͫͫ͛ͮ̔̕Ĥ̵͓͍̥̼̬͚̳̯̪̏̐̉͑ͫ̎ͬͥͧͅͅH̸̥̱͎̭̗̗̬̘̤̪̰̲͗̄́͟͝H̨̧̤̺͙̝̭͚͐̆̀̄ͨͭH̡̼̭͎̻̝̠̘̦͇̗̲̥͚̣͇̻̽͗ͥͣ͌̀ͩ̈́̍̂ͥ̈́̀̔̏͠ͅH̘̘̩̗̗̓͂̂̊͊ͬ͆ͥ͢͟Ḣ̄ͬ͊̑̊͊̋҉̙͇̘̘̮̭̗̮̘̩͈͜Ḩ̶̶̷͚̳̰̟͙̭̀̇̂̏ͩͭͥ̍ͦ̓̊ͭ́̈́͑ͯ̚͝Hͯ͆ͫͦ̽̇̒ͮͭ̍͋ͨ̏̽̚͏̸̵̴̧͓̤̹̬̣͓̰̦̬͚͔̪̗̜͓̭H̴̨̧̦̫͙̜̬͚͓͔̝͔̠̲̻͎͚̯͉̖̑̄̋ͣ̆̑ͩ̐̃͗̑̓ͧ̚͜͟H̙̯̠̮̞̭̮̦̞̜̻̹͉̬͙̣̓ͬͣͣ́͐̍͑̚͢Ḩ̡ͥ͒̋̾̿͏̙̰̘̰̹̪̺͎͕̻͉̩̪͕̩̯̺̙ͅHͧ̎̿̌̓̿͆̆̌ͫ̿̚҉͎̜͓̙H̵̢̳͖͉͇̫̲͕͓̞͕͓̲̺̱͍̲̹͚̺ͫ̌ͪ̈̂̃͂͟H̵̅̓͐̓͗̓̒͆ͮ͛͢҉̖͇̘̪̹̣̹̤̼̤̘̠͕͡ͅH̵͌ͯ̉ͪ̈́͝҉̭͕̪̜͉̠͖Ḩ̹̘͓͍̮̬͖̱͍͉̰͎̮͕̓͊̓̿̀͂͗͂̎ͨ̅̐͂̚͡H̙̖̖̝̣͈̗̻͒̈͐͗̒̐̋ͤ̄̒͋ͥ͜H̤͍̫̤̦̩̺̬͚͖̦̠͎̩̦̃͂̆͂̊̓ͫ̀̃ͩ͝͞ͅH̵̷̢͙̠̺̬͍̘͎̜̬͎̰͆̏ͩ̏̋̿̈̆ͧ̚ͅH̊͊͆͊ͨ̽̂̅̚҉̵҉̛͎̬̞̥̲̟̗͕̙̣̺̳̳͓̫̺H͊ͯ͌̋̓͋͌̆̂ͪ̔̒͂̐ͣ͏̨̫̣͇̖͎̹̩̱̣͇͙̟͈͙̝̣̗͢Ḩ̵͙͔̠͖͉̤̤̳͎̝̭̻͔̠̙͒͛ͬͭ̓̏͆ͧ̓͌̾͐͢ͅͅ!͆̐͆̅̉҉̼̝̦͇͚̙̞̪͎̞̪̹̕!̷̡̂̑̅͆͆̇̇̀͆͗͐̍ͥ͒ͥ͐̀͗͝҉̢̮̦̞͔ͅ!̊ͮ͋̐҉̙̟̤͍̭͇̪͕͔͉̦͎̬͙͘͟!̓̊̿͌̿ͤ̋ͥ͂ͮ͊̉ͣ҉͏̢͚̼͇̫̜̞͕̯̬͔̱̫͓̳̖̝!̧͔̥̗͖̖̤̦̤͖̗̙̥͙̰̟ͧ͐̿ͨ̏̇̄ͪ͌̇͛̿ͣ̃̃̕͜!̨̒ͧ̇͋ͮ͒ͦͬ͒̈ͮͤ̅̚͘͏̩͍͔̲͚͍̞̯͈̗!̙͖̤̪̻̖̼͙̖̫̪͇̟͚͕̼̠̪͓̾͗̈́̎͗ͫ̈̑̚͘͞!̴̸͍̳̖̯̪̳̥͖̦͙͉̰̞͓̼͖̇͆ͫ̉͗̎̽̾͋ͩ!̵̢̙̠͎̼̟̰̳͍̯̫̫̃͆̇̃ͣͮ͐́̔͛ͨ͘͡!̸̛̪͇̫͕̒̆̆̑ͪ̓̿̚͞!̯̘̫̬̭̹̰ͭ̽ͤ́͆̈́!̻̫̻̝̣͔̦̓̍̋̀̃̈́̓̿̌ͧ̎̆ͥ͗ͨ͛́͆ͦ͘͡ͅ!̎̃ͤ́̆͗̃̌́̓ͪ̄͒̚҉̸̷͙̻̖̞͖͔̗̥̘̙̙̜̫̣̩̘̻̬̦!̷̶͖̞̺͉̯̄͑̾ͨ̉̈̓̉̓̇ͣͩͪ̽͛͐͛̂̅͝͝!̧̡̼͈̜̳̰̠̱̤̠͈̻̥̟̰͈̖͍̼̮ͨͪ͂̆ͫ̾͋̇ͪ̓̔̅͢͜!̶͓͍̳̭̲̱̘̣͒ͨ̑́̽ͫͦͯ͠͝͠!͎̗̞̖̝̬̰͙̎́̄͛̾͟͞!̱͈̯̯̰̤͍̞̩̺̹͚͔͈̥̯̓̇͂ͨ̂͢͜͜͝ͅ!̵̌͗̓ͫ͑͛͊̐͂̅ͤ̅̽̐͊҉̸̲̺͖̱͉̻̼͕̮̪̗͕̘!̧̼̤̹̠̲̟̰̤̈́ͭ̾̋ͥ͡!̷̴̟̟̗̩͚͙̏͐̀̃ͤ͑ͤͤͯ̽̔̉͑͂̌!̶̷̛̹͎̗͖͓͚̣̪̙̭̫͔̼̣͑͂͑͋̌̈́ͣ̎̃͌̑͛̊ͭ͛̈̉͢!̂ͭ͋̈̾͐̿̍̆̑ͯ͗̈́ͬ҉̝̜̣͓͠!̴̶̡͚͈͍̮͋̒͛ͥ͗̄͂̅̀͆̕!̻̳̝̯̩̝͈̯͕̱̹̏͐͐͋ͭ̆͢!̶͉̘̥̖̱͈͕͖͔̙̣͍͍̽̄ͣ͛̏͑͌̑̒͘͢͝!̸̴̻̼͇̱͇͕͔̠̮̠̘̻̱̘ͣ͋̾͐̊̑̇ͯ͆̅͊͆̈̐͗ͦ̀̉̚͢!̨̨̡̛̮̰͕͈͈̣ͤͪ̐ͪ̊̀!̧͉̳̱̪͍̥̹̪̰̉ͥ̽͘!̢̞̘͎̼̽͂͆ͩͮ̍̔͐̒̓͗͂͆͞!̢̛̤͍͙̖͔̮̳̯̘̰̫̥͕͍̠̳̋̒̈́̇ͭ́͟ͅ!̴̛͊ͯ̂̒̄҉̧̥̪̺̱͙̬͚̻̺͙̳̭̭!̨̠̘̞̫̞͇̈̓ͬ̃̈́ͯ̉̈́ͨ̆̌̈̿!̅̎̽̊ͤ͂ͤ͐͡҉̤̤̖̣͜!̴̢̠̬̦̖͓͂ͮ̈ͩ͑̂ͥ͢͟ͅ!̨̜̤͉͇͍̼͕̠̦͈̳̼̱͉̲̞͍̟̃͂ͩͥ͌ͤ͒̃̉͌̅͌̕͘͝!̨̤̝̩̯͚̰̱̟̼̠͖̘͖̣̅ͩ̓͒̔ͫ͌̇̚͢ͅͅ!̸̵̡͉̱̮̭͕̘̲̦͍̙̻͚̩̟̮̦̻ͦ̈́̃̏̓̀ͣ̃̈́͆̓ͭ̈!̶̴̶̢̢̗̠̪̯̼̻̩̱̗̍̇̃ͨ̆͑͋̀̍ͩ͒́ͨͦ!̵̳̯͚͚͎͍̫̖ͥ́ͤ̒̉̈͘ͅ!̖̠͍̖̹͓͍ͣ́ͥ͟͝!̸̵̡̢̮̺̯̙͂̃ͨ̂͑ͣ̉ͪ̑̒̌̊͟!̴̛̱̞̣̘̱̗̹̭̌ͮ̓̿͛ͦ̅ͫ̏͒ͯ̓ͪ͌ͧ̚͢͡ͅ!̵͌̿͐͑̏ͫͭ́̐̋ͫͪ̒̿ͨ̎͐ͯ͢҉̩̼̳̟̯͚̖͖̠̙!̓ͤ̏̍̇ͨͣ͊͗̍ͫ̊͏̫̮̫͍̫̱̙̟͈͕̖̭̩̯̜͕͉!̀̂́̏̅̄͒̿҉̢͍̘̤̪̫͙̯̘̫̙͙͈͔͕̬̘̙ͅ!̢̢͚̤̙̦̘̓ͬͮͣ̅̏ͫͨ̿̊̃̿ͩ̿ͫͫͮ̆ͥ͜!̸̵̛̀͋͑̓̏̏҉̫͇̙̥ͅ!̵̥̟͈̳̅̾͒ͪ͋̿̔̂ͬ͐̔ͦͯ́̚͜͝!̑́͆͗ͩ̔̏̑ͭ̋ͥ̓͒҉̶̺̦̙̠̪͎̠̦̩͖!̇ͨͫ̌̅ͣ͋ͯ̈̈́́͂͐͌ͦͬ̈̚҉̢̠͓̻̹̲̟͈͕̟̳̫̦̜̬̦!͕̤͚̰̗͍̙͕̻̪̟̼̥̥̓͑̋̄̎͛̅̾͌ͯ̚͘͟͟͡͠!̵͆̔͗̋͗ͥͭͨ̅ͫ҉̛͈̘̜̟ͅ!ͤͫͮ̈́̑ͤ̿̐̚͏̸̶̲̗̠̮̖̥!̶̴̹͈̦̳̪̟̖̜͎̱̏̈̈̔͜͝͞!̡͍̰̻̩̞͇̠̱͈̤̙̰̠̱̳̇ͧ̓ͯͩ́̊̑̈ͪ̉͆̿̚͞!̬͚͖̯̝͕̇ͨ͌̇̈ͮ͊͒̾̐͆̕͞ͅ!̶̨͉̯̗͓̱̝̰͙̯͊̏̒͗ͭ̏͆̒̔̚͘!̸̵̶̷̗͙̙͕̯̺͂̈́ͭͦ͋̒ͦ̍̓̑͂̀̐͌̏̊̊̑̚͞!̵̨̤̖̖̱̠̖̫̬̬̗̗̯͔̺̻̪̥̩͑̓̏ͭ̈́͗̂̓ͯ͆͆͟͞͝!̨̨̛͍̦̫͍͋̌ͪ̽̓ͦ̃ͪ͡!̷̸͙̭ͫͥ̂ͣ̿͑̇͒́͂̋̊ͫ̓͛ͅ!̷̷̵͍̤͈̝̜͍͈̫̬͎̯̠̼͈̜̩̠̹̅̆ͧ̃̎ͥ̏̊͑ͯ͐̓͐͒̚͠!̵̛̘̜̣̳̼̘͉̰̬͎̬̥̞̩͕̟̗ͭͪ͆̊̉̽͂̈̉̂̋͐ͧͬ͛̃͜͠!̖͖̤͇̤̭̠̠̲͔̟̖̮͚͖́̈̈́̔̇͌̔̅̾̽͒͌̏̉͢ͅ!̇̒̓̊̊̌̆ͨͨͩ̇̑̈͐̅ͤ̕͟͢͏̥̪̘̼̖͔̝̳̬͔̖̬̬̜̘!̢͕̜͇͚̬̜͕͔͍̩͐͋ͧ͒͒ͪͪ͑ͯ̓̚͘͜ͅ!̶̯͚̬̹̜̘͓̘̪̺͗ͣͨͨ̈̎ͤ̓̽̈ͮ̚͞!̢͎̳̗͖̳̖̥͙̺̗̰̜͍̣͌̽̓̒́̆̔͊̚͟!͌͒̑̿ͮͤͯ̎ͨ́̆͏̢̣̪͎͙͖̣̲͎̞̥̘̰!̴̸̷̣̤̼̳͍͓̲̱̭̞̄̽͌͒̐̑ͥ͐  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
A̛ͣ̅̌̋͋̎̋͒ͣ̈ͩͭͮ̊͑ͫ̋̈҉̮͍̩̱̤̳̯͍͎Á̸̴͐̉ͫͮͧ͋͑ͫ͌̃̔ͪ̿ͣ̿͡͏̯̹̱͔̯̮̥͚̩͠Ȃ̛̳̥̭̱̎ͧ͐ͣ̏ͤ͗̓ͫ̾́̋ͣͦͦͅĄ̨̧̛̠̞͔̱̮͇̫̘̺̓͆͊ͣ͆̀̂͆͆A̶̧̛̘̠̜͕̦̜͎̬̩̳̯̤͖͚̻͎̐ͦ̔̏̌̐A̴̡̞͖̤̪̬̱̖̲͇̲͔̪͇͛ͧ̌̄͐̒ͭ̋̅͑̽̀̚Ą̷͊͗ͤͪ̄̉̚͟҉̷̠͖͉̦̗̩̠͖͈͚̫͓̱Á̊̓̃ͧ̂ͬͮ̉̑ͭͫ̄ͭ̂͠҉̼̦̗̣̝̲̻͈Ą̸̢̧͙̤̭̯̱͓̼̇ͫ̐̉Ą̄̋̆ͦ̀͌̌̃ͥͮ̐ͣͣ͊̊͠͠҉̹̲͉͎͔̥̘̻À̑ͤ̋̄̍̐ͪ͊̐̄ͥ̇͏̸̸̜̪̖̹̜͕̮͓͚̫̞̳͔̞̮͝ͅA̧̢̟͚͎͎̰̜̋͊̀ͣ̉͗ͭ̌ͬ͆͟A̶̟̦̭̘̗̼̖͐̏ͧ̓̌̊͆̋ͦͬ̃̕͘̕A̸̩͚͉̥̝͇͉͙̼̓̂͂̈́͛͗ͪ͂̀ͯ̆͑̆͒̎̀ͣ̚ͅA̶̧̧̙̜͈̠̟̱̣̰͎̩ͮͯ̾̅ͥ̌̃͐ͪ̽A̵̧̡̯̩̞͔̤̰̤̻̱̫ͨ͗̀̉ͯͣ̌̆̌̄̈́̂ͤͧ͟ͅA̿̅ͬͬ͊͋̀̊ͨ̆͌̐̓ͯͣ̄̚͏̡̺͖̤͕̹̥͙̦̰̝͙̩͓Ä̛̲̪̤̟̲̺̱̩́ͯ̄ͦ͠A̅̓̑̋̒̃ͪ͞͏͖͉̭̲̯͠͠A̱̦͙͈͌͋ͨ̽͘͢͡A̛͗̔̾́͗͗ͮ́̆ͨ̾̚̚҉̟̦͚̖̼̬̤̗͙̦̖͖͓͉͙̳Ą̵̛͉͇̠̙̱̊͒ͧ̈́̕͜A͌ͪ͗̂̂̾͏͏̶̝̘̭̠̠͖̖͚͉͙̲͘A̸̢̛̞͈͍͎̩̫̣͉̖̘͛͛̊ͮ̔̅̓͝ͅA̢̧̗̠̜̬̬̙̓̄ͪ̎̾͜͟͠Aͭͧͭ̋͋ͬ̈̄̓҉҉̴̵͈͉̝͖̰͖͈͉͉͙̲̮͈͢A̶͕̝̺̗̥̠̯̞̞͎̻̤̪̩̞͚̜ͩ͛̒ͣͨ͐͟͟͠͞A͋͗̈̌̅̊͊ͧ͛͏̵͙͈̘̲̖͎̲͔̺̭̥̹̝̹͓̺ͅͅȀ̷͑ͧ̐ͤ̓́͏̪̭̺̗̺͙̙̦̝͇̣̺A͌ͪ̽ͯ̎ͯͭ̒̈́̆͛͞͏̧͏͚̭͕͇̜̱̟̖͉̦̘͍̠͍̳̜̜̞A̋͑̓̋͌̔̇̒͛̃ͬ̊̈̆͌ͥͥͭ͏̛͡͏҉̠͇̮̝̗A̷̡̝̮̺͉̮̅̀͌̿ͦ͑ͪͣ̇̄͘A̓ͩ̏̎̿̆͒̍͋͊̌ͯͥͨ̏͐ͨ̍ͦ͜͏̪̻̻̺͍͈͇̹̙̺̭͢Ḁ̰̪̟̲ͤ͑ͨ͑͊̓̇ͩ̊͑ͨ̑̔͑̓͒̕Ḁ̴̢̹͕̣̒̌ͭͦ̈̕͞A̢̧̒̋̈̽ͬ̓͛ͭ̐̒̃͘͠҉̘͙͙͓̞̙̺̯̹̰̘A̰͇̻͙̖̼͇̜̼̪̗̲̖͍̬̠͓̖ͫ̅͊ͪ͂̈́̓ͧͨ̚͡͝ͅĄ̨̫̼̼̞̘̣͕͇̮̲̫͚͎͋̈̓ͪ͟͝ͅA̛̠̬̪̘͚̭͕͕̰͉̠ͣ͊̒͆͘A̶̵̺̩̹̿̉ͥ̏̓̋͐̿̓͋͊͜͠A̶ͭ͆̅̔̀͑ͭ̑̉ͪ̇̌͒҉̛͚͚̻̠̦̰A̡̔͑ͥ̏̽̏̿̈̅̊̓̈́̑҉̶̷̹̼̳̹̭̭̹͘Â̢̂ͭ͠҉͚͉̹̗H̗͙̫̯̥̘̤̘͈̟̮͓̜̹̻̲̘͉̃͆ͨ͗̎̇͆̓̔̏͜͞͡ͅH͉͔̤̳̩͈͍̱̤̼̳̠͉́̋͑̈́̀̏́ͬ͆̅̊͠͡H̵̘͍͓̱̱̥̬͔̬͓͇͚̜̙̣̖̗́͆̎̐͐͒ͩ͆͒ͤͩ̾͊͌̏̿͞H̶̛͔͇̲͎͙̟͈̅̐ͣ̀̑͞͝ͅH̡̧̻̗̦̜̬̹͖̙͙̰̩̯̜͖͇̪͇̱͊̽͂͒̉͂̌ͩ͟H͓͍̘͕̘̗̩ͮͭ̂̋ͫ̉ͬ̌ͩ̅ͦͨ́͟͞H̨̤̙͔̥̝̪̹̀͗̽͋̃͛͛͒ͦ̐̅ͩ̔͘͢͝ͅH̢̹̻͕̮̦̟̠̹̪͍̥̳̜̱̮̖̹ͨ̽̇̇͒͂̃̿̈͊ͥͦ͒͡H̲̰͖̖̯̰̙̹̮̗̯͔̺̣̮̞̳͑̌ͣ̍̓ͦ̈̂͟H̸̢̠͓̺̣̞̻̥̪̠͎̮̻̹̼̞̬͔͒ͭ̅͋ͤ͒̀ͦ͞H̡̗̪̝͔̞̙̜̠̪̥̪̼̗̋͛̏̇̂̎̅̀̏̅͒̐H̵̡̬̠̙͚͓͎̝̘͍͓ͯ̀̒͊Hͨ͐ͫ̊͋ͯ͆̇̐̔ͫ̏̑̍̋͏̸̸̡̟͈̻H̛̗̭̠̻̎͋ͣͦͬͥ̽̃̅ͭ̅̾͘͘͜H̷̷̙̻̹͔̞̠͔͎̬͙̫̖̗͇̲̜̍̑ͯ̓ͣ͂̊̊͊̂̈́̏͒̾Hͯͣ̄̑̇̎̚͢͏̸̖̬̳̰̙͈̘̟͕̮̹̩̮̞͎H̶̗͕̤̭̺̹͍̦͔̺̯̺̪̿̽͑̈́́͛̋ͩ̒ͬ͐̇̔͟͠͠ͅḨ̶̹̼͔̹͍̖̟͕̭͕͉̳͍͈ͭ̈͊̔ͫ͗ͦ͛̓̊̓͝ͅḨ̷̨͋̍̆̊ͭͧ̈́̑͡͏̙̦͎̲̭̰̻͇̱̝ͅH̴̵̨ͪ̿͒ͫ̿̉̊͐̒ͧ̆͒ͨ̑̿̒ͥ̔̋҉̗͈͇̮̻̟̰̫͠H̝͈̲̬̫̩͇̖͚͇̤̰̯̗̳̰͇͚͓ͥ͂ͬ̃̇ͫͩ͘͟H͙̮̣̟͖͙̜͍̥̟͑̇͆̃͒ͥ͜͢Ĥ̛̜̺͍͚̣͊̏̌ͧ̎ͯ̊̏̊ͭH̸̨̛̠̰̤̠̙͕̥̬̱̩͓̞̞̿͗͊̎̄ͩ̎̄̕͝ͅH̒ͧ̄͂̇̆̋̚͏̗̱̹͓̦͇͔̪̕H̛̬̼̪̩͉͕̮͇̯̹ͥ́͐̉ͩ̊́͘Ḣ̩̱̥̰̙̜͈ͯͫ̄̅̐͆ͮ͊͘͘H͈͚͙̲̦͉̮̲̤̱̖͚̙ͩͩ̈͊͒ͣ̄͡H̷̸̭͍͔̯͕͓̮͎͎̘͖̠͚̯ͮͦ̍ͫ̊̃̂̐̄̅̀̅̎̇̃͆̑̆̚͜H̶̺̤̻̺̻ͫͬ́ͤ̒̅ͧ̔̾ͦ̇̿ͤ͛ͫ̽͐͢͜ͅͅH̡̝̱̰͕̻̫̅̓ͨͦ͒̀̍̿͑͝ͅH̨̲̤̣̤̣̥̀̐̃̄̂̏̈́̑͂̽̓ͭ̓̈́͒ͨ͛͆͛͘͢͠ͅH͛̍̊̃̑͆̂͂͆͛̋̈͛ͩ̋ͬ͂̈ͨ͏̸̨͙͔͚̗̩̰̜͜H̡͕̣̼͇̣̲̗̹̫̩͖̗̗̮͓̖̳ͭ̊ͯ͊̅͟H̸̷͑̈̈́̉̓̔ͫ̏̓̕͏̰̱͈̝͕̩͎͖̮̪̥̖̣͚̲̙̬H̷̛̤̪̭̥͈͎̠̤̳̥̘͈ͯ̍̊ͯͪ͘H̡̧̟͇̲͍̽̇̾͗͒̓̎̈́̉͒ͬ̓͛ͤ̽Ḩ̴̴̷̷̖̭̝̝̹͙̦̽̅̓̔ͭ͑͋ͯ͛̈́ͧ͋̄͑͂̏̽̚Ḥ̢̡̨̜̣̯̮͖͈̪͉̙̬̄͂͂̅̋ͬͧ͊̃̍̒̊́̈ͅͅḢ̸̢̆ͨ͢҉̝̫͉̟̜̞̥̻̮̙͎̞͖̱̲̪H̶̙̱̤͓͖̰̜̻͙̟͇̊̒̄̍͐́͗̔͜͢͠H̛̎ͥ̋̈́̾̃̐̇̉̚͏̱͇͎͓̠̟̦͢ͅH̛̛͉̦͔̠͇̥̹̖̽̔̊͛̎̇̈͐H̢̿̄̇ͥͥ̅͗ͣ̓͆͠҉̖̺̳̱̹͔H̢̻̼̭͕̼̦͙̻̝̎́̓ͦͩ̿̓͐̏͐̂ͯ̊ͪ͢H̝̲͚͉̠̦̟͇ͩ̀̈̊͛̂̚͜͞H̝̘̦̞̩͈ͦͥ̔̀̈̽͑͌͊ͨͬ̿̀͘͟H̞̬̯̬̦̲͓̣̳̞̖͋̄̓͐̓ͧͨ̿͌̑̋͜͜͠H̶ͭ͋͊͊̾ͣ͐ͧ̔̑̉̎͋̿͌̅ͮ͢҉̶̰͈̻̘̠̣̼̣̥͔̖̫̞̟̱̣̰͎̭H̨̛̼͎̩̺̩̩̋̅͛ͯ̚ͅH̸̛̬͓̭̪̞̣̲̙̮̥̊̒ͧͬ͋͑͌̉͌͝͡Ȟ̢̠̲̳̩͒͗́̈͛ͭͥ̇ͧ̆ͫ̓̈̂̃̚͘H̨̨̯̞̘͙̭̭̥̺̮͙̩͓͌̈ͦ̇̔̌͌̐ͦ́̃H̩̳͍̩̘͓̺̱̘̟̝̝̝̰̜͋̐ͧ̀ͩͫ̏̍̏͗ͪ͌ͬ̒̕͝͠H̢̧̖̘͕̩̹̬̭͕ͭͭͯ̏̄́ͦ̐ͣ̒͋ͩͩͨ̚͝͠H̸̲̖̗̲̬̟̳̘̩̣͙̣̜̺̰͚͂̒͌͆̇͂̄͒̌̆̇͌̊ͨͥ̏ͤ͘͜͝ͅH̛̺̟̙̤̮͓̘̒ͩ̄ͮͤͬͮ͋̊ͨ͡͞ͅH̷̷̡̢̋ͩ̐̒̇̒̄͆̓ͨ̅͏̬̠̮͓̲̜̤͎̣͕̤͇̯̥̮ͅḦ̉̈́̓̀̍ͤ͒ͫ̏ͬ͒͟͏̻̳͎͚̲̪̙̻̥͓̻͜H̢̺̥̦̘̹̠̺̗̮͇̞͎̗̜ͨ̅͆́̿̿ͩ̕ͅḪ̨̡̲̘̺͉͎̖̘̙̜͓̦̤͔̙̣̖ͦ͒ͥ͗͛ͥ̄̏̚͟͞H̛̜̣̬͕͚͔̖̱͖̅̔ͩ͊̃ͣ̃̋͟Ḩ̎̈̐ͥ͒͒͂̑ͩ̊̾ͮͭ̓̽͏̡͍͔̥̻Ĥ̶̼͉͓͍̥̮̟̖̯͓̮͓͖̫̤̻̮̅̾̂̈́͐̑̊̆ͨ͐ͮͬ̏ͮ̚̕͜͞ͅH̢̳̻͍͚̣͕̘̹̗͍̻̝̰͕̘̟ͤͫ́̽͆͘H̴̛̉̊̓ͯͪ̏͒͛̿̌̇̽̀̀͋͘҉̘͚͚̯̥̩͈̯͕͢H̶̥̳͔͙̳̯̭̰̜͈̤͖̘̜̜̗͙̪̳̎ͭ̔̍͂ͨͩ̊̿ͯ̿͆̀͌͗͌ͦ̅̊Ḩ̛̗̬͎̹̯̪̠̳̣̟͉̖̫̌ͧͣ͑ͪ͆ͨͥ͗ͧ̌͆ͪ̃ͣ̋́ͮ͝͠Ȟ͛̽͐ͤ̀҉̴̢̦͈̠͎̱̲͇̝̮͚̦͇̼͓͜H̸̥̠̫͙͖̼͇͇͚̩̻͚̦̎̿̃͊̆̇̅͗͊͑͐ͣ̔̆ͧ̅̋ͧ͜ͅH̷͍̗̪̗̝̩̺͈̥̲ͧ̈́̊̌̉̿̈̂̉ͩ̾̇ͬ͒ͭ̓̍̚̕͢͜H̛͉̼̮̰̎̊̿ͭͮ͛̉̎̍͐̾̚̚Ḩ̵̷̼̮̰̜͍̘̑̒͌͗͑͢H̵̡̻͕̺͙̣͓ͭ̓̓̒ͯ̏ͯ͒̏̑̉̚͢Ḩ̝̹̤͔̭͍̦̂̎̇͆ͥͫ̽͠ͅH͉̩͇̝̋̀̑͌͆̉̄̒͞H̶̡̄̿̄͋͆̇̽͑̊ͨ̏̏̃ͩ҉̫̬̦̥͈̺H̃͌́̒́͛͂͐̋̋̽̍̏̀ͯͮ̆͜҉̤̰͉͙̬͉̟͕͜H̨̪̯̙̭̺̖̯̍́ͨͥͪ͑͒͂̂ͣͨ̔͋ͩ͒ͦͪͬ͗H̷̸̵̢̻̞͖̐͑̏ͧ͑H̵̛̛̝̼͙͔̹̼̩̺̗̫̟͕̺͎̫̙̪̯͆̍̐̐̅̂̓̈́̅ͤ͜H̴̡̛̬̗̹̪͇̩̦̖̪̅̋͆͛̈̍̎̆͂ͣ́ͤ͝Hͦ̓̓̇҉̶̘͉̤̜̺̟͓̭͔͉̣̜̤͟H̷̶ͤ̾ͥͨ́̄ͫͭ͑ͨ̓͊̌ͤ̆͗̌̌͏̸̩̹͉̫̱͕̼̼̪͚͎͓ͅH͊̉̀̅̅̌͊̍́̎ͦ̏͒ͭ̂̓̂ͤ͘͜҉̶̼͙̬̥͓̟̜͕̹͖̤̼̠͖͔H̶̘͔̪̳̫͕͖͖ͧ͗̑̔ͩ̑ͧ͆̍ͥͨ̐̓ͫ̓̌̾Ḩ̺̜͚̩̗͚͙͖̳̬͚͓̻̻̣ͩͤ̿̃ͦ͗̈ͦ̀ͯ͑͒͐̎͌͑͐̚̕H̸̷ͮͧ̀͊̋ͥ̏ͦ̽̾ͤ͏̘̘̖͙ͅH̨ͪ͗̋̓̅̈̐̄͋̇ͩ̈ͦ̃̆̚͏̵̭̟̯̥̬̰̻͔̻͍̬͕̳̹̺͢Hͩ̾ͧ̔҉̱̣͚̥̬̥̼̟̟̪̻̭͍͓̯͎͚͟H̸̨̠͙̮̳̣̣͇͖̻ͥ̈́̔ͭ͘͢͞H̷̷̶̛̪͔̟̳̮̟̤͚̪͓̤̖̠̲̱ͦͪ̿̀́Ḧ̴̷̢͚̟̜̟̳̘̟̫́̄̽̉͐̇̈́ͯ͋ͬ̊̄̒ͭ̿̚͘͜H̸̶̻̙͉̮̲͕͇̬̦̠̑̐ͬ̈ͦ̌̿͟Ḩ̷̴̘̬͎̻͒̎̔̆͂ͧ̊̈̉ͫ͛ͨ̃̉̆̎̓̏̚͠H̨͍̬̗̻͕̰͔͈̏̌̒ͨͫ͆̂ͦ͛͟͢͠H̸̡̘͔̟̖̪ͧ͆̄ͦ͋̊̕͢͝H̞͙̹͖̩̼̐ͥ̽̾̀̆̃͂̾̾͗͋͟Ȟ̷̤̮̮̣͍̭̯̥̪̻̪͈̉͗̆͂ͪ͌̓̋͒̒͒ͬ̓̆ͪ͛̕͜H̷̨̛͎̺̜̥̯̼͔̩̬͔̫͚̲̠̘ͤ̒͛̏ͥ̂ͮ͂ͩͩͪ̿̓ͩ̏ͅH̢̨̞͔͚͖̣̥̰͔̞͙̜̝̟͉͎̙̫͆̋ͭͯ̃̉ͨ̅̎͒̏͋ͯ͘Ḫ̛̻̪̥̺͔͇̠͇̤̗̫̳̦̑̏ͬ̊̀ͬ̃̽ͩ̾͊́͑̋ͬ̒͘͟Ḧ̛́̒̓̓ͭͬ͌͏̶̙̪̖̗̫̺̯̜̬̞̘̘̰H̵͕̝̠͕ͨ̓̌̋̀̒̒ͮ́͘͝ͅḨ̶͚̩͇̙̙͉̪ͯͫ̋̒͋̋̊̄ͯ̊͑̂ͫ̍ͥ̀ͭ̚͞Hͤͣ̓ͨ̕͏̯͇͖͖̟̟͔̭̻̱͖̭̠̠̖̰̮͓͚Ḫ̶͖͉̟̘̱̠̻̞̖͍͈͙͍͎́͛͗͋ͣ̂ͫͫ͛ͮ̔̕Ĥ̵͓͍̥̼̬͚̳̯̪̏̐̉͑ͫ̎ͬͥͧͅͅH̸̥̱͎̭̗̗̬̘̤̪̰̲͗̄́͟͝H̨̧̤̺͙̝̭͚͐̆̀̄ͨͭH̡̼̭͎̻̝̠̘̦͇̗̲̥͚̣͇̻̽͗ͥͣ͌̀ͩ̈́̍̂ͥ̈́̀̔̏͠ͅH̘̘̩̗̗̓͂̂̊͊ͬ͆ͥ͢͟Ḣ̄ͬ͊̑̊͊̋҉̙͇̘̘̮̭̗̮̘̩͈͜Ḩ̶̶̷͚̳̰̟͙̭̀̇̂̏ͩͭͥ̍ͦ̓̊ͭ́̈́͑ͯ̚͝Hͯ͆ͫͦ̽̇̒ͮͭ̍͋ͨ̏̽̚͏̸̵̴̧͓̤̹̬̣͓̰̦̬͚͔̪̗̜͓̭H̴̨̧̦̫͙̜̬͚͓͔̝͔̠̲̻͎͚̯͉̖̑̄̋ͣ̆̑ͩ̐̃͗̑̓ͧ̚͜͟H̙̯̠̮̞̭̮̦̞̜̻̹͉̬͙̣̓ͬͣͣ́͐̍͑̚͢Ḩ̡ͥ͒̋̾̿͏̙̰̘̰̹̪̺͎͕̻͉̩̪͕̩̯̺̙ͅHͧ̎̿̌̓̿͆̆̌ͫ̿̚҉͎̜͓̙H̵̢̳͖͉͇̫̲͕͓̞͕͓̲̺̱͍̲̹͚̺ͫ̌ͪ̈̂̃͂͟H̵̅̓͐̓͗̓̒͆ͮ͛͢҉̖͇̘̪̹̣̹̤̼̤̘̠͕͡ͅH̵͌ͯ̉ͪ̈́͝҉̭͕̪̜͉̠͖Ḩ̹̘͓͍̮̬͖̱͍͉̰͎̮͕̓͊̓̿̀͂͗͂̎ͨ̅̐͂̚͡H̙̖̖̝̣͈̗̻͒̈͐͗̒̐̋ͤ̄̒͋ͥ͜H̤͍̫̤̦̩̺̬͚͖̦̠͎̩̦̃͂̆͂̊̓ͫ̀̃ͩ͝͞ͅH̵̷̢͙̠̺̬͍̘͎̜̬͎̰͆̏ͩ̏̋̿̈̆ͧ̚ͅH̊͊͆͊ͨ̽̂̅̚҉̵҉̛͎̬̞̥̲̟̗͕̙̣̺̳̳͓̫̺H͊ͯ͌̋̓͋͌̆̂ͪ̔̒͂̐ͣ͏̨̫̣͇̖͎̹̩̱̣͇͙̟͈͙̝̣̗͢Ḩ̵͙͔̠͖͉̤̤̳͎̝̭̻͔̠̙͒͛ͬͭ̓̏͆ͧ̓͌̾͐͢ͅͅ!͆̐͆̅̉҉̼̝̦͇͚̙̞̪͎̞̪̹̕!̷̡̂̑̅͆͆̇̇̀͆͗͐̍ͥ͒ͥ͐̀͗͝҉̢̮̦̞͔ͅ!̊ͮ͋̐҉̙̟̤͍̭͇̪͕͔͉̦͎̬͙͘͟!̓̊̿͌̿ͤ̋ͥ͂ͮ͊̉ͣ҉͏̢͚̼͇̫̜̞͕̯̬͔̱̫͓̳̖̝!̧͔̥̗͖̖̤̦̤͖̗̙̥͙̰̟ͧ͐̿ͨ̏̇̄ͪ͌̇͛̿ͣ̃̃̕͜!̨̒ͧ̇͋ͮ͒ͦͬ͒̈ͮͤ̅̚͘͏̩͍͔̲͚͍̞̯͈̗!̙͖̤̪̻̖̼͙̖̫̪͇̟͚͕̼̠̪͓̾͗̈́̎͗ͫ̈̑̚͘͞!̴̸͍̳̖̯̪̳̥͖̦͙͉̰̞͓̼͖̇͆ͫ̉͗̎̽̾͋ͩ!̵̢̙̠͎̼̟̰̳͍̯̫̫̃͆̇̃ͣͮ͐́̔͛ͨ͘͡!̸̛̪͇̫͕̒̆̆̑ͪ̓̿̚͞!̯̘̫̬̭̹̰ͭ̽ͤ́͆̈́!̻̫̻̝̣͔̦̓̍̋̀̃̈́̓̿̌ͧ̎̆ͥ͗ͨ͛́͆ͦ͘͡ͅ!̎̃ͤ́̆͗̃̌́̓ͪ̄͒̚҉̸̷͙̻̖̞͖͔̗̥̘̙̙̜̫̣̩̘̻̬̦!̷̶͖̞̺͉̯̄͑̾ͨ̉̈̓̉̓̇ͣͩͪ̽͛͐͛̂̅͝͝!̧̡̼͈̜̳̰̠̱̤̠͈̻̥̟̰͈̖͍̼̮ͨͪ͂̆ͫ̾͋̇ͪ̓̔̅͢͜!̶͓͍̳̭̲̱̘̣͒ͨ̑́̽ͫͦͯ͠͝͠!͎̗̞̖̝̬̰͙̎́̄͛̾͟͞!̱͈̯̯̰̤͍̞̩̺̹͚͔͈̥̯̓̇͂ͨ̂͢͜͜͝ͅ!̵̌͗̓ͫ͑͛͊̐͂̅ͤ̅̽̐͊҉̸̲̺͖̱͉̻̼͕̮̪̗͕̘!̧̼̤̹̠̲̟̰̤̈́ͭ̾̋ͥ͡!̷̴̟̟̗̩͚͙̏͐̀̃ͤ͑ͤͤͯ̽̔̉͑͂̌!̶̷̛̹͎̗͖͓͚̣̪̙̭̫͔̼̣͑͂͑͋̌̈́ͣ̎̃͌̑͛̊ͭ͛̈̉͢!̂ͭ͋̈̾͐̿̍̆̑ͯ͗̈́ͬ҉̝̜̣͓͠!̴̶̡͚͈͍̮͋̒͛ͥ͗̄͂̅̀͆̕!̻̳̝̯̩̝͈̯͕̱̹̏͐͐͋ͭ̆͢!̶͉̘̥̖̱͈͕͖͔̙̣͍͍̽̄ͣ͛̏͑͌̑̒͘͢͝!̸̴̻̼͇̱͇͕͔̠̮̠̘̻̱̘ͣ͋̾͐̊̑̇ͯ͆̅͊͆̈̐͗ͦ̀̉̚͢!̨̨̡̛̮̰͕͈͈̣ͤͪ̐ͪ̊̀!̧͉̳̱̪͍̥̹̪̰̉ͥ̽͘!̢̞̘͎̼̽͂͆ͩͮ̍̔͐̒̓͗͂͆͞!̢̛̤͍͙̖͔̮̳̯̘̰̫̥͕͍̠̳̋̒̈́̇ͭ́͟ͅ!̴̛͊ͯ̂̒̄҉̧̥̪̺̱͙̬͚̻̺͙̳̭̭!̨̠̘̞̫̞͇̈̓ͬ̃̈́ͯ̉̈́ͨ̆̌̈̿!̅̎̽̊ͤ͂ͤ͐͡҉̤̤̖̣͜!̴̢̠̬̦̖͓͂ͮ̈ͩ͑̂ͥ͢͟ͅ!̨̜̤͉͇͍̼͕̠̦͈̳̼̱͉̲̞͍̟̃͂ͩͥ͌ͤ͒̃̉͌̅͌̕͘͝!̨̤̝̩̯͚̰̱̟̼̠͖̘͖̣̅ͩ̓͒̔ͫ͌̇̚͢ͅͅ!̸̵̡͉̱̮̭͕̘̲̦͍̙̻͚̩̟̮̦̻ͦ̈́̃̏̓̀ͣ̃̈́͆̓ͭ̈!̶̴̶̢̢̗̠̪̯̼̻̩̱̗̍̇̃ͨ̆͑͋̀̍ͩ͒́ͨͦ!̵̳̯͚͚͎͍̫̖ͥ́ͤ̒̉̈͘ͅ!̖̠͍̖̹͓͍ͣ́ͥ͟͝!̸̵̡̢̮̺̯̙͂̃ͨ̂͑ͣ̉ͪ̑̒̌̊͟!̴̛̱̞̣̘̱̗̹̭̌ͮ̓̿͛ͦ̅ͫ̏͒ͯ̓ͪ͌ͧ̚͢͡ͅ!̵͌̿͐͑̏ͫͭ́̐̋ͫͪ̒̿ͨ̎͐ͯ͢҉̩̼̳̟̯͚̖͖̠̙!̓ͤ̏̍̇ͨͣ͊͗̍ͫ̊͏̫̮̫͍̫̱̙̟͈͕̖̭̩̯̜͕͉!̀̂́̏̅̄͒̿҉̢͍̘̤̪̫͙̯̘̫̙͙͈͔͕̬̘̙ͅ!̢̢͚̤̙̦̘̓ͬͮͣ̅̏ͫͨ̿̊̃̿ͩ̿ͫͫͮ̆ͥ͜!̸̵̛̀͋͑̓̏̏҉̫͇̙̥ͅ!̵̥̟͈̳̅̾͒ͪ͋̿̔̂ͬ͐̔ͦͯ́̚͜͝!̑́͆͗ͩ̔̏̑ͭ̋ͥ̓͒҉̶̺̦̙̠̪͎̠̦̩͖!̇ͨͫ̌̅ͣ͋ͯ̈̈́́͂͐͌ͦͬ̈̚҉̢̠͓̻̹̲̟͈͕̟̳̫̦̜̬̦!͕̤͚̰̗͍̙͕̻̪̟̼̥̥̓͑̋̄̎͛̅̾͌ͯ̚͘͟͟͡͠!̵͆̔͗̋͗ͥͭͨ̅ͫ҉̛͈̘̜̟ͅ!ͤͫͮ̈́̑ͤ̿̐̚͏̸̶̲̗̠̮̖̥!̶̴̹͈̦̳̪̟̖̜͎̱̏̈̈̔͜͝͞!̡͍̰̻̩̞͇̠̱͈̤̙̰̠̱̳̇ͧ̓ͯͩ́̊̑̈ͪ̉͆̿̚͞!̬͚͖̯̝͕̇ͨ͌̇̈ͮ͊͒̾̐͆̕͞ͅ!̶̨͉̯̗͓̱̝̰͙̯͊̏̒͗ͭ̏͆̒̔̚͘!̸̵̶̷̗͙̙͕̯̺͂̈́ͭͦ͋̒ͦ̍̓̑͂̀̐͌̏̊̊̑̚͞!̵̨̤̖̖̱̠̖̫̬̬̗̗̯͔̺̻̪̥̩͑̓̏ͭ̈́͗̂̓ͯ͆͆͟͞͝!̨̨̛͍̦̫͍͋̌ͪ̽̓ͦ̃ͪ͡!̷̸͙̭ͫͥ̂ͣ̿͑̇͒́͂̋̊ͫ̓͛ͅ!̷̷̵͍̤͈̝̜͍͈̫̬͎̯̠̼͈̜̩̠̹̅̆ͧ̃̎ͥ̏̊͑ͯ͐̓͐͒̚͠!̵̛̘̜̣̳̼̘͉̰̬͎̬̥̞̩͕̟̗ͭͪ͆̊̉̽͂̈̉̂̋͐ͧͬ͛̃͜͠!̖͖̤͇̤̭̠̠̲͔̟̖̮͚͖́̈̈́̔̇͌̔̅̾̽͒͌̏̉͢ͅ!̇̒̓̊̊̌̆ͨͨͩ̇̑̈͐̅ͤ̕͟͢͏̥̪̘̼̖͔̝̳̬͔̖̬̬̜̘!̢͕̜͇͚̬̜͕͔͍̩͐͋ͧ͒͒ͪͪ͑ͯ̓̚͘͜ͅ!̶̯͚̬̹̜̘͓̘̪̺͗ͣͨͨ̈̎ͤ̓̽̈ͮ̚͞!̢͎̳̗͖̳̖̥͙̺̗̰̜͍̣͌̽̓̒́̆̔͊̚͟!͌͒̑̿ͮͤͯ̎ͨ́̆͏̢̣̪͎͙͖̣̲͎̞̥̘̰!̴̸̷̣̤̼̳͍͓̲̱̭̞̄̽͌͒̐̑ͥ͐  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
A̛ͣ̅̌̋͋̎̋͒ͣ̈ͩͭͮ̊͑ͫ̋̈҉̮͍̩̱̤̳̯͍͎Á̸̴͐̉ͫͮͧ͋͑ͫ͌̃̔ͪ̿ͣ̿͡͏̯̹̱͔̯̮̥͚̩͠Ȃ̛̳̥̭̱̎ͧ͐ͣ̏ͤ͗̓ͫ̾́̋ͣͦͦͅĄ̨̧̛̠̞͔̱̮͇̫̘̺̓͆͊ͣ͆̀̂͆͆A̶̧̛̘̠̜͕̦̜͎̬̩̳̯̤͖͚̻͎̐ͦ̔̏̌̐A̴̡̞͖̤̪̬̱̖̲͇̲͔̪͇͛ͧ̌̄͐̒ͭ̋̅͑̽̀̚Ą̷͊͗ͤͪ̄̉̚͟҉̷̠͖͉̦̗̩̠͖͈͚̫͓̱Á̊̓̃ͧ̂ͬͮ̉̑ͭͫ̄ͭ̂͠҉̼̦̗̣̝̲̻͈Ą̸̢̧͙̤̭̯̱͓̼̇ͫ̐̉Ą̄̋̆ͦ̀͌̌̃ͥͮ̐ͣͣ͊̊͠͠҉̹̲͉͎͔̥̘̻À̑ͤ̋̄̍̐ͪ͊̐̄ͥ̇͏̸̸̜̪̖̹̜͕̮͓͚̫̞̳͔̞̮͝ͅA̧̢̟͚͎͎̰̜̋͊̀ͣ̉͗ͭ̌ͬ͆͟A̶̟̦̭̘̗̼̖͐̏ͧ̓̌̊͆̋ͦͬ̃̕͘̕A̸̩͚͉̥̝͇͉͙̼̓̂͂̈́͛͗ͪ͂̀ͯ̆͑̆͒̎̀ͣ̚ͅA̶̧̧̙̜͈̠̟̱̣̰͎̩ͮͯ̾̅ͥ̌̃͐ͪ̽A̵̧̡̯̩̞͔̤̰̤̻̱̫ͨ͗̀̉ͯͣ̌̆̌̄̈́̂ͤͧ͟ͅA̿̅ͬͬ͊͋̀̊ͨ̆͌̐̓ͯͣ̄̚͏̡̺͖̤͕̹̥͙̦̰̝͙̩͓Ä̛̲̪̤̟̲̺̱̩́ͯ̄ͦ͠A̅̓̑̋̒̃ͪ͞͏͖͉̭̲̯͠͠A̱̦͙͈͌͋ͨ̽͘͢͡A̛͗̔̾́͗͗ͮ́̆ͨ̾̚̚҉̟̦͚̖̼̬̤̗͙̦̖͖͓͉͙̳Ą̵̛͉͇̠̙̱̊͒ͧ̈́̕͜A͌ͪ͗̂̂̾͏͏̶̝̘̭̠̠͖̖͚͉͙̲͘A̸̢̛̞͈͍͎̩̫̣͉̖̘͛͛̊ͮ̔̅̓͝ͅA̢̧̗̠̜̬̬̙̓̄ͪ̎̾͜͟͠Aͭͧͭ̋͋ͬ̈̄̓҉҉̴̵͈͉̝͖̰͖͈͉͉͙̲̮͈͢A̶͕̝̺̗̥̠̯̞̞͎̻̤̪̩̞͚̜ͩ͛̒ͣͨ͐͟͟͠͞A͋͗̈̌̅̊͊ͧ͛͏̵͙͈̘̲̖͎̲͔̺̭̥̹̝̹͓̺ͅͅȀ̷͑ͧ̐ͤ̓́͏̪̭̺̗̺͙̙̦̝͇̣̺A͌ͪ̽ͯ̎ͯͭ̒̈́̆͛͞͏̧͏͚̭͕͇̜̱̟̖͉̦̘͍̠͍̳̜̜̞A̋͑̓̋͌̔̇̒͛̃ͬ̊̈̆͌ͥͥͭ͏̛͡͏҉̠͇̮̝̗A̷̡̝̮̺͉̮̅̀͌̿ͦ͑ͪͣ̇̄͘A̓ͩ̏̎̿̆͒̍͋͊̌ͯͥͨ̏͐ͨ̍ͦ͜͏̪̻̻̺͍͈͇̹̙̺̭͢Ḁ̰̪̟̲ͤ͑ͨ͑͊̓̇ͩ̊͑ͨ̑̔͑̓͒̕Ḁ̴̢̹͕̣̒̌ͭͦ̈̕͞A̢̧̒̋̈̽ͬ̓͛ͭ̐̒̃͘͠҉̘͙͙͓̞̙̺̯̹̰̘A̰͇̻͙̖̼͇̜̼̪̗̲̖͍̬̠͓̖ͫ̅͊ͪ͂̈́̓ͧͨ̚͡͝ͅĄ̨̫̼̼̞̘̣͕͇̮̲̫͚͎͋̈̓ͪ͟͝ͅA̛̠̬̪̘͚̭͕͕̰͉̠ͣ͊̒͆͘A̶̵̺̩̹̿̉ͥ̏̓̋͐̿̓͋͊͜͠A̶ͭ͆̅̔̀͑ͭ̑̉ͪ̇̌͒҉̛͚͚̻̠̦̰A̡̔͑ͥ̏̽̏̿̈̅̊̓̈́̑҉̶̷̹̼̳̹̭̭̹͘Â̢̂ͭ͠҉͚͉̹̗H̗͙̫̯̥̘̤̘͈̟̮͓̜̹̻̲̘͉̃͆ͨ͗̎̇͆̓̔̏͜͞͡ͅH͉͔̤̳̩͈͍̱̤̼̳̠͉́̋͑̈́̀̏́ͬ͆̅̊͠͡H̵̘͍͓̱̱̥̬͔̬͓͇͚̜̙̣̖̗́͆̎̐͐͒ͩ͆͒ͤͩ̾͊͌̏̿͞H̶̛͔͇̲͎͙̟͈̅̐ͣ̀̑͞͝ͅH̡̧̻̗̦̜̬̹͖̙͙̰̩̯̜͖͇̪͇̱͊̽͂͒̉͂̌ͩ͟H͓͍̘͕̘̗̩ͮͭ̂̋ͫ̉ͬ̌ͩ̅ͦͨ́͟͞H̨̤̙͔̥̝̪̹̀͗̽͋̃͛͛͒ͦ̐̅ͩ̔͘͢͝ͅH̢̹̻͕̮̦̟̠̹̪͍̥̳̜̱̮̖̹ͨ̽̇̇͒͂̃̿̈͊ͥͦ͒͡H̲̰͖̖̯̰̙̹̮̗̯͔̺̣̮̞̳͑̌ͣ̍̓ͦ̈̂͟H̸̢̠͓̺̣̞̻̥̪̠͎̮̻̹̼̞̬͔͒ͭ̅͋ͤ͒̀ͦ͞H̡̗̪̝͔̞̙̜̠̪̥̪̼̗̋͛̏̇̂̎̅̀̏̅͒̐H̵̡̬̠̙͚͓͎̝̘͍͓ͯ̀̒͊Hͨ͐ͫ̊͋ͯ͆̇̐̔ͫ̏̑̍̋͏̸̸̡̟͈̻H̛̗̭̠̻̎͋ͣͦͬͥ̽̃̅ͭ̅̾͘͘͜H̷̷̙̻̹͔̞̠͔͎̬͙̫̖̗͇̲̜̍̑ͯ̓ͣ͂̊̊͊̂̈́̏͒̾Hͯͣ̄̑̇̎̚͢͏̸̖̬̳̰̙͈̘̟͕̮̹̩̮̞͎H̶̗͕̤̭̺̹͍̦͔̺̯̺̪̿̽͑̈́́͛̋ͩ̒ͬ͐̇̔͟͠͠ͅḨ̶̹̼͔̹͍̖̟͕̭͕͉̳͍͈ͭ̈͊̔ͫ͗ͦ͛̓̊̓͝ͅḨ̷̨͋̍̆̊ͭͧ̈́̑͡͏̙̦͎̲̭̰̻͇̱̝ͅH̴̵̨ͪ̿͒ͫ̿̉̊͐̒ͧ̆͒ͨ̑̿̒ͥ̔̋҉̗͈͇̮̻̟̰̫͠H̝͈̲̬̫̩͇̖͚͇̤̰̯̗̳̰͇͚͓ͥ͂ͬ̃̇ͫͩ͘͟H͙̮̣̟͖͙̜͍̥̟͑̇͆̃͒ͥ͜͢Ĥ̛̜̺͍͚̣͊̏̌ͧ̎ͯ̊̏̊ͭH̸̨̛̠̰̤̠̙͕̥̬̱̩͓̞̞̿͗͊̎̄ͩ̎̄̕͝ͅH̒ͧ̄͂̇̆̋̚͏̗̱̹͓̦͇͔̪̕H̛̬̼̪̩͉͕̮͇̯̹ͥ́͐̉ͩ̊́͘Ḣ̩̱̥̰̙̜͈ͯͫ̄̅̐͆ͮ͊͘͘H͈͚͙̲̦͉̮̲̤̱̖͚̙ͩͩ̈͊͒ͣ̄͡H̷̸̭͍͔̯͕͓̮͎͎̘͖̠͚̯ͮͦ̍ͫ̊̃̂̐̄̅̀̅̎̇̃͆̑̆̚͜H̶̺̤̻̺̻ͫͬ́ͤ̒̅ͧ̔̾ͦ̇̿ͤ͛ͫ̽͐͢͜ͅͅH̡̝̱̰͕̻̫̅̓ͨͦ͒̀̍̿͑͝ͅH̨̲̤̣̤̣̥̀̐̃̄̂̏̈́̑͂̽̓ͭ̓̈́͒ͨ͛͆͛͘͢͠ͅH͛̍̊̃̑͆̂͂͆͛̋̈͛ͩ̋ͬ͂̈ͨ͏̸̨͙͔͚̗̩̰̜͜H̡͕̣̼͇̣̲̗̹̫̩͖̗̗̮͓̖̳ͭ̊ͯ͊̅͟H̸̷͑̈̈́̉̓̔ͫ̏̓̕͏̰̱͈̝͕̩͎͖̮̪̥̖̣͚̲̙̬H̷̛̤̪̭̥͈͎̠̤̳̥̘͈ͯ̍̊ͯͪ͘H̡̧̟͇̲͍̽̇̾͗͒̓̎̈́̉͒ͬ̓͛ͤ̽Ḩ̴̴̷̷̖̭̝̝̹͙̦̽̅̓̔ͭ͑͋ͯ͛̈́ͧ͋̄͑͂̏̽̚Ḥ̢̡̨̜̣̯̮͖͈̪͉̙̬̄͂͂̅̋ͬͧ͊̃̍̒̊́̈ͅͅḢ̸̢̆ͨ͢҉̝̫͉̟̜̞̥̻̮̙͎̞͖̱̲̪H̶̙̱̤͓͖̰̜̻͙̟͇̊̒̄̍͐́͗̔͜͢͠H̛̎ͥ̋̈́̾̃̐̇̉̚͏̱͇͎͓̠̟̦͢ͅH̛̛͉̦͔̠͇̥̹̖̽̔̊͛̎̇̈͐H̢̿̄̇ͥͥ̅͗ͣ̓͆͠҉̖̺̳̱̹͔H̢̻̼̭͕̼̦͙̻̝̎́̓ͦͩ̿̓͐̏͐̂ͯ̊ͪ͢H̝̲͚͉̠̦̟͇ͩ̀̈̊͛̂̚͜͞H̝̘̦̞̩͈ͦͥ̔̀̈̽͑͌͊ͨͬ̿̀͘͟H̞̬̯̬̦̲͓̣̳̞̖͋̄̓͐̓ͧͨ̿͌̑̋͜͜͠H̶ͭ͋͊͊̾ͣ͐ͧ̔̑̉̎͋̿͌̅ͮ͢҉̶̰͈̻̘̠̣̼̣̥͔̖̫̞̟̱̣̰͎̭H̨̛̼͎̩̺̩̩̋̅͛ͯ̚ͅH̸̛̬͓̭̪̞̣̲̙̮̥̊̒ͧͬ͋͑͌̉͌͝͡Ȟ̢̠̲̳̩͒͗́̈͛ͭͥ̇ͧ̆ͫ̓̈̂̃̚͘H̨̨̯̞̘͙̭̭̥̺̮͙̩͓͌̈ͦ̇̔̌͌̐ͦ́̃H̩̳͍̩̘͓̺̱̘̟̝̝̝̰̜͋̐ͧ̀ͩͫ̏̍̏͗ͪ͌ͬ̒̕͝͠H̢̧̖̘͕̩̹̬̭͕ͭͭͯ̏̄́ͦ̐ͣ̒͋ͩͩͨ̚͝͠H̸̲̖̗̲̬̟̳̘̩̣͙̣̜̺̰͚͂̒͌͆̇͂̄͒̌̆̇͌̊ͨͥ̏ͤ͘͜͝ͅH̛̺̟̙̤̮͓̘̒ͩ̄ͮͤͬͮ͋̊ͨ͡͞ͅH̷̷̡̢̋ͩ̐̒̇̒̄͆̓ͨ̅͏̬̠̮͓̲̜̤͎̣͕̤͇̯̥̮ͅḦ̉̈́̓̀̍ͤ͒ͫ̏ͬ͒͟͏̻̳͎͚̲̪̙̻̥͓̻͜H̢̺̥̦̘̹̠̺̗̮͇̞͎̗̜ͨ̅͆́̿̿ͩ̕ͅḪ̨̡̲̘̺͉͎̖̘̙̜͓̦̤͔̙̣̖ͦ͒ͥ͗͛ͥ̄̏̚͟͞H̛̜̣̬͕͚͔̖̱͖̅̔ͩ͊̃ͣ̃̋͟Ḩ̎̈̐ͥ͒͒͂̑ͩ̊̾ͮͭ̓̽͏̡͍͔̥̻Ĥ̶̼͉͓͍̥̮̟̖̯͓̮͓͖̫̤̻̮̅̾̂̈́͐̑̊̆ͨ͐ͮͬ̏ͮ̚̕͜͞ͅH̢̳̻͍͚̣͕̘̹̗͍̻̝̰͕̘̟ͤͫ́̽͆͘H̴̛̉̊̓ͯͪ̏͒͛̿̌̇̽̀̀͋͘҉̘͚͚̯̥̩͈̯͕͢H̶̥̳͔͙̳̯̭̰̜͈̤͖̘̜̜̗͙̪̳̎ͭ̔̍͂ͨͩ̊̿ͯ̿͆̀͌͗͌ͦ̅̊Ḩ̛̗̬͎̹̯̪̠̳̣̟͉̖̫̌ͧͣ͑ͪ͆ͨͥ͗ͧ̌͆ͪ̃ͣ̋́ͮ͝͠Ȟ͛̽͐ͤ̀҉̴̢̦͈̠͎̱̲͇̝̮͚̦͇̼͓͜H̸̥̠̫͙͖̼͇͇͚̩̻͚̦̎̿̃͊̆̇̅͗͊͑͐ͣ̔̆ͧ̅̋ͧ͜ͅH̷͍̗̪̗̝̩̺͈̥̲ͧ̈́̊̌̉̿̈̂̉ͩ̾̇ͬ͒ͭ̓̍̚̕͢͜H̛͉̼̮̰̎̊̿ͭͮ͛̉̎̍͐̾̚̚Ḩ̵̷̼̮̰̜͍̘̑̒͌͗͑͢H̵̡̻͕̺͙̣͓ͭ̓̓̒ͯ̏ͯ͒̏̑̉̚͢Ḩ̝̹̤͔̭͍̦̂̎̇͆ͥͫ̽͠ͅH͉̩͇̝̋̀̑͌͆̉̄̒͞H̶̡̄̿̄͋͆̇̽͑̊ͨ̏̏̃ͩ҉̫̬̦̥͈̺H̃͌́̒́͛͂͐̋̋̽̍̏̀ͯͮ̆͜҉̤̰͉͙̬͉̟͕͜H̨̪̯̙̭̺̖̯̍́ͨͥͪ͑͒͂̂ͣͨ̔͋ͩ͒ͦͪͬ͗H̷̸̵̢̻̞͖̐͑̏ͧ͑H̵̛̛̝̼͙͔̹̼̩̺̗̫̟͕̺͎̫̙̪̯͆̍̐̐̅̂̓̈́̅ͤ͜H̴̡̛̬̗̹̪͇̩̦̖̪̅̋͆͛̈̍̎̆͂ͣ́ͤ͝Hͦ̓̓̇҉̶̘͉̤̜̺̟͓̭͔͉̣̜̤͟H̷̶ͤ̾ͥͨ́̄ͫͭ͑ͨ̓͊̌ͤ̆͗̌̌͏̸̩̹͉̫̱͕̼̼̪͚͎͓ͅH͊̉̀̅̅̌͊̍́̎ͦ̏͒ͭ̂̓̂ͤ͘͜҉̶̼͙̬̥͓̟̜͕̹͖̤̼̠͖͔H̶̘͔̪̳̫͕͖͖ͧ͗̑̔ͩ̑ͧ͆̍ͥͨ̐̓ͫ̓̌̾Ḩ̺̜͚̩̗͚͙͖̳̬͚͓̻̻̣ͩͤ̿̃ͦ͗̈ͦ̀ͯ͑͒͐̎͌͑͐̚̕H̸̷ͮͧ̀͊̋ͥ̏ͦ̽̾ͤ͏̘̘̖͙ͅH̨ͪ͗̋̓̅̈̐̄͋̇ͩ̈ͦ̃̆̚͏̵̭̟̯̥̬̰̻͔̻͍̬͕̳̹̺͢Hͩ̾ͧ̔҉̱̣͚̥̬̥̼̟̟̪̻̭͍͓̯͎͚͟H̸̨̠͙̮̳̣̣͇͖̻ͥ̈́̔ͭ͘͢͞H̷̷̶̛̪͔̟̳̮̟̤͚̪͓̤̖̠̲̱ͦͪ̿̀́Ḧ̴̷̢͚̟̜̟̳̘̟̫́̄̽̉͐̇̈́ͯ͋ͬ̊̄̒ͭ̿̚͘͜H̸̶̻̙͉̮̲͕͇̬̦̠̑̐ͬ̈ͦ̌̿͟Ḩ̷̴̘̬͎̻͒̎̔̆͂ͧ̊̈̉ͫ͛ͨ̃̉̆̎̓̏̚͠H̨͍̬̗̻͕̰͔͈̏̌̒ͨͫ͆̂ͦ͛͟͢͠H̸̡̘͔̟̖̪ͧ͆̄ͦ͋̊̕͢͝H̞͙̹͖̩̼̐ͥ̽̾̀̆̃͂̾̾͗͋͟Ȟ̷̤̮̮̣͍̭̯̥̪̻̪͈̉͗̆͂ͪ͌̓̋͒̒͒ͬ̓̆ͪ͛̕͜H̷̨̛͎̺̜̥̯̼͔̩̬͔̫͚̲̠̘ͤ̒͛̏ͥ̂ͮ͂ͩͩͪ̿̓ͩ̏ͅH̢̨̞͔͚͖̣̥̰͔̞͙̜̝̟͉͎̙̫͆̋ͭͯ̃̉ͨ̅̎͒̏͋ͯ͘Ḫ̛̻̪̥̺͔͇̠͇̤̗̫̳̦̑̏ͬ̊̀ͬ̃̽ͩ̾͊́͑̋ͬ̒͘͟Ḧ̛́̒̓̓ͭͬ͌͏̶̙̪̖̗̫̺̯̜̬̞̘̘̰H̵͕̝̠͕ͨ̓̌̋̀̒̒ͮ́͘͝ͅḨ̶͚̩͇̙̙͉̪ͯͫ̋̒͋̋̊̄ͯ̊͑̂ͫ̍ͥ̀ͭ̚͞Hͤͣ̓ͨ̕͏̯͇͖͖̟̟͔̭̻̱͖̭̠̠̖̰̮͓͚Ḫ̶͖͉̟̘̱̠̻̞̖͍͈͙͍͎́͛͗͋ͣ̂ͫͫ͛ͮ̔̕Ĥ̵͓͍̥̼̬͚̳̯̪̏̐̉͑ͫ̎ͬͥͧͅͅH̸̥̱͎̭̗̗̬̘̤̪̰̲͗̄́͟͝H̨̧̤̺͙̝̭͚͐̆̀̄ͨͭH̡̼̭͎̻̝̠̘̦͇̗̲̥͚̣͇̻̽͗ͥͣ͌̀ͩ̈́̍̂ͥ̈́̀̔̏͠ͅH̘̘̩̗̗̓͂̂̊͊ͬ͆ͥ͢͟Ḣ̄ͬ͊̑̊͊̋҉̙͇̘̘̮̭̗̮̘̩͈͜Ḩ̶̶̷͚̳̰̟͙̭̀̇̂̏ͩͭͥ̍ͦ̓̊ͭ́̈́͑ͯ̚͝Hͯ͆ͫͦ̽̇̒ͮͭ̍͋ͨ̏̽̚͏̸̵̴̧͓̤̹̬̣͓̰̦̬͚͔̪̗̜͓̭H̴̨̧̦̫͙̜̬͚͓͔̝͔̠̲̻͎͚̯͉̖̑̄̋ͣ̆̑ͩ̐̃͗̑̓ͧ̚͜͟H̙̯̠̮̞̭̮̦̞̜̻̹͉̬͙̣̓ͬͣͣ́͐̍͑̚͢Ḩ̡ͥ͒̋̾̿͏̙̰̘̰̹̪̺͎͕̻͉̩̪͕̩̯̺̙ͅHͧ̎̿̌̓̿͆̆̌ͫ̿̚҉͎̜͓̙H̵̢̳͖͉͇̫̲͕͓̞͕͓̲̺̱͍̲̹͚̺ͫ̌ͪ̈̂̃͂͟H̵̅̓͐̓͗̓̒͆ͮ͛͢҉̖͇̘̪̹̣̹̤̼̤̘̠͕͡ͅH̵͌ͯ̉ͪ̈́͝҉̭͕̪̜͉̠͖Ḩ̹̘͓͍̮̬͖̱͍͉̰͎̮͕̓͊̓̿̀͂͗͂̎ͨ̅̐͂̚͡H̙̖̖̝̣͈̗̻͒̈͐͗̒̐̋ͤ̄̒͋ͥ͜H̤͍̫̤̦̩̺̬͚͖̦̠͎̩̦̃͂̆͂̊̓ͫ̀̃ͩ͝͞ͅH̵̷̢͙̠̺̬͍̘͎̜̬͎̰͆̏ͩ̏̋̿̈̆ͧ̚ͅH̊͊͆͊ͨ̽̂̅̚҉̵҉̛͎̬̞̥̲̟̗͕̙̣̺̳̳͓̫̺H͊ͯ͌̋̓͋͌̆̂ͪ̔̒͂̐ͣ͏̨̫̣͇̖͎̹̩̱̣͇͙̟͈͙̝̣̗͢Ḩ̵͙͔̠͖͉̤̤̳͎̝̭̻͔̠̙͒͛ͬͭ̓̏͆ͧ̓͌̾͐͢ͅͅ!͆̐͆̅̉҉̼̝̦͇͚̙̞̪͎̞̪̹̕!̷̡̂̑̅͆͆̇̇̀͆͗͐̍ͥ͒ͥ͐̀͗͝҉̢̮̦̞͔ͅ!̊ͮ͋̐҉̙̟̤͍̭͇̪͕͔͉̦͎̬͙͘͟!̓̊̿͌̿ͤ̋ͥ͂ͮ͊̉ͣ҉͏̢͚̼͇̫̜̞͕̯̬͔̱̫͓̳̖̝!̧͔̥̗͖̖̤̦̤͖̗̙̥͙̰̟ͧ͐̿ͨ̏̇̄ͪ͌̇͛̿ͣ̃̃̕͜!̨̒ͧ̇͋ͮ͒ͦͬ͒̈ͮͤ̅̚͘͏̩͍͔̲͚͍̞̯͈̗!̙͖̤̪̻̖̼͙̖̫̪͇̟͚͕̼̠̪͓̾͗̈́̎͗ͫ̈̑̚͘͞!̴̸͍̳̖̯̪̳̥͖̦͙͉̰̞͓̼͖̇͆ͫ̉͗̎̽̾͋ͩ!̵̢̙̠͎̼̟̰̳͍̯̫̫̃͆̇̃ͣͮ͐́̔͛ͨ͘͡!̸̛̪͇̫͕̒̆̆̑ͪ̓̿̚͞!̯̘̫̬̭̹̰ͭ̽ͤ́͆̈́!̻̫̻̝̣͔̦̓̍̋̀̃̈́̓̿̌ͧ̎̆ͥ͗ͨ͛́͆ͦ͘͡ͅ!̎̃ͤ́̆͗̃̌́̓ͪ̄͒̚҉̸̷͙̻̖̞͖͔̗̥̘̙̙̜̫̣̩̘̻̬̦!̷̶͖̞̺͉̯̄͑̾ͨ̉̈̓̉̓̇ͣͩͪ̽͛͐͛̂̅͝͝!̧̡̼͈̜̳̰̠̱̤̠͈̻̥̟̰͈̖͍̼̮ͨͪ͂̆ͫ̾͋̇ͪ̓̔̅͢͜!̶͓͍̳̭̲̱̘̣͒ͨ̑́̽ͫͦͯ͠͝͠!͎̗̞̖̝̬̰͙̎́̄͛̾͟͞!̱͈̯̯̰̤͍̞̩̺̹͚͔͈̥̯̓̇͂ͨ̂͢͜͜͝ͅ!̵̌͗̓ͫ͑͛͊̐͂̅ͤ̅̽̐͊҉̸̲̺͖̱͉̻̼͕̮̪̗͕̘!̧̼̤̹̠̲̟̰̤̈́ͭ̾̋ͥ͡!̷̴̟̟̗̩͚͙̏͐̀̃ͤ͑ͤͤͯ̽̔̉͑͂̌!̶̷̛̹͎̗͖͓͚̣̪̙̭̫͔̼̣͑͂͑͋̌̈́ͣ̎̃͌̑͛̊ͭ͛̈̉͢!̂ͭ͋̈̾͐̿̍̆̑ͯ͗̈́ͬ҉̝̜̣͓͠!̴̶̡͚͈͍̮͋̒͛ͥ͗̄͂̅̀͆̕!̻̳̝̯̩̝͈̯͕̱̹̏͐͐͋ͭ̆͢!̶͉̘̥̖̱͈͕͖͔̙̣͍͍̽̄ͣ͛̏͑͌̑̒͘͢͝!̸̴̻̼͇̱͇͕͔̠̮̠̘̻̱̘ͣ͋̾͐̊̑̇ͯ͆̅͊͆̈̐͗ͦ̀̉̚͢!̨̨̡̛̮̰͕͈͈̣ͤͪ̐ͪ̊̀!̧͉̳̱̪͍̥̹̪̰̉ͥ̽͘!̢̞̘͎̼̽͂͆ͩͮ̍̔͐̒̓͗͂͆͞!̢̛̤͍͙̖͔̮̳̯̘̰̫̥͕͍̠̳̋̒̈́̇ͭ́͟ͅ!̴̛͊ͯ̂̒̄҉̧̥̪̺̱͙̬͚̻̺͙̳̭̭!̨̠̘̞̫̞͇̈̓ͬ̃̈́ͯ̉̈́ͨ̆̌̈̿!̅̎̽̊ͤ͂ͤ͐͡҉̤̤̖̣͜!̴̢̠̬̦̖͓͂ͮ̈ͩ͑̂ͥ͢͟ͅ!̨̜̤͉͇͍̼͕̠̦͈̳̼̱͉̲̞͍̟̃͂ͩͥ͌ͤ͒̃̉͌̅͌̕͘͝!̨̤̝̩̯͚̰̱̟̼̠͖̘͖̣̅ͩ̓͒̔ͫ͌̇̚͢ͅͅ!̸̵̡͉̱̮̭͕̘̲̦͍̙̻͚̩̟̮̦̻ͦ̈́̃̏̓̀ͣ̃̈́͆̓ͭ̈!̶̴̶̢̢̗̠̪̯̼̻̩̱̗̍̇̃ͨ̆͑͋̀̍ͩ͒́ͨͦ!̵̳̯͚͚͎͍̫̖ͥ́ͤ̒̉̈͘ͅ!̖̠͍̖̹͓͍ͣ́ͥ͟͝!̸̵̡̢̮̺̯̙͂̃ͨ̂͑ͣ̉ͪ̑̒̌̊͟!̴̛̱̞̣̘̱̗̹̭̌ͮ̓̿͛ͦ̅ͫ̏͒ͯ̓ͪ͌ͧ̚͢͡ͅ!̵͌̿͐͑̏ͫͭ́̐̋ͫͪ̒̿ͨ̎͐ͯ͢҉̩̼̳̟̯͚̖͖̠̙!̓ͤ̏̍̇ͨͣ͊͗̍ͫ̊͏̫̮̫͍̫̱̙̟͈͕̖̭̩̯̜͕͉!̀̂́̏̅̄͒̿҉̢͍̘̤̪̫͙̯̘̫̙͙͈͔͕̬̘̙ͅ!̢̢͚̤̙̦̘̓ͬͮͣ̅̏ͫͨ̿̊̃̿ͩ̿ͫͫͮ̆ͥ͜!̸̵̛̀͋͑̓̏̏҉̫͇̙̥ͅ!̵̥̟͈̳̅̾͒ͪ͋̿̔̂ͬ͐̔ͦͯ́̚͜͝!̑́͆͗ͩ̔̏̑ͭ̋ͥ̓͒҉̶̺̦̙̠̪͎̠̦̩͖!̇ͨͫ̌̅ͣ͋ͯ̈̈́́͂͐͌ͦͬ̈̚҉̢̠͓̻̹̲̟͈͕̟̳̫̦̜̬̦!͕̤͚̰̗͍̙͕̻̪̟̼̥̥̓͑̋̄̎͛̅̾͌ͯ̚͘͟͟͡͠!̵͆̔͗̋͗ͥͭͨ̅ͫ҉̛͈̘̜̟ͅ!ͤͫͮ̈́̑ͤ̿̐̚͏̸̶̲̗̠̮̖̥!̶̴̹͈̦̳̪̟̖̜͎̱̏̈̈̔͜͝͞!̡͍̰̻̩̞͇̠̱͈̤̙̰̠̱̳̇ͧ̓ͯͩ́̊̑̈ͪ̉͆̿̚͞!̬͚͖̯̝͕̇ͨ͌̇̈ͮ͊͒̾̐͆̕͞ͅ!̶̨͉̯̗͓̱̝̰͙̯͊̏̒͗ͭ̏͆̒̔̚͘!̸̵̶̷̗͙̙͕̯̺͂̈́ͭͦ͋̒ͦ̍̓̑͂̀̐͌̏̊̊̑̚͞!̵̨̤̖̖̱̠̖̫̬̬̗̗̯͔̺̻̪̥̩͑̓̏ͭ̈́͗̂̓ͯ͆͆͟͞͝!̨̨̛͍̦̫͍͋̌ͪ̽̓ͦ̃ͪ͡!̷̸͙̭ͫͥ̂ͣ̿͑̇͒́͂̋̊ͫ̓͛ͅ!̷̷̵͍̤͈̝̜͍͈̫̬͎̯̠̼͈̜̩̠̹̅̆ͧ̃̎ͥ̏̊͑ͯ͐̓͐͒̚͠!̵̛̘̜̣̳̼̘͉̰̬͎̬̥̞̩͕̟̗ͭͪ͆̊̉̽͂̈̉̂̋͐ͧͬ͛̃͜͠!̖͖̤͇̤̭̠̠̲͔̟̖̮͚͖́̈̈́̔̇͌̔̅̾̽͒͌̏̉͢ͅ!̇̒̓̊̊̌̆ͨͨͩ̇̑̈͐̅ͤ̕͟͢͏̥̪̘̼̖͔̝̳̬͔̖̬̬̜̘!̢͕̜͇͚̬̜͕͔͍̩͐͋ͧ͒͒ͪͪ͑ͯ̓̚͘͜ͅ!̶̯͚̬̹̜̘͓̘̪̺͗ͣͨͨ̈̎ͤ̓̽̈ͮ̚͞!̢͎̳̗͖̳̖̥͙̺̗̰̜͍̣͌̽̓̒́̆̔͊̚͟!͌͒̑̿ͮͤͯ̎ͨ́̆͏̢̣̪͎͙͖̣̲͎̞̥̘̰!̴̸̷̣̤̼̳͍͓̲̱̭̞̄̽͌͒̐̑ͥ͐  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
A̛ͣ̅̌̋͋̎̋͒ͣ̈ͩͭͮ̊͑ͫ̋̈҉̮͍̩̱̤̳̯͍͎Á̸̴͐̉ͫͮͧ͋͑ͫ͌̃̔ͪ̿ͣ̿͡͏̯̹̱͔̯̮̥͚̩͠Ȃ̛̳̥̭̱̎ͧ͐ͣ̏ͤ͗̓ͫ̾́̋ͣͦͦͅĄ̨̧̛̠̞͔̱̮͇̫̘̺̓͆͊ͣ͆̀̂͆͆A̶̧̛̘̠̜͕̦̜͎̬̩̳̯̤͖͚̻͎̐ͦ̔̏̌̐A̴̡̞͖̤̪̬̱̖̲͇̲͔̪͇͛ͧ̌̄͐̒ͭ̋̅͑̽̀̚Ą̷͊͗ͤͪ̄̉̚͟҉̷̠͖͉̦̗̩̠͖͈͚̫͓̱Á̊̓̃ͧ̂ͬͮ̉̑ͭͫ̄ͭ̂͠҉̼̦̗̣̝̲̻͈Ą̸̢̧͙̤̭̯̱͓̼̇ͫ̐̉Ą̄̋̆ͦ̀͌̌̃ͥͮ̐ͣͣ͊̊͠͠҉̹̲͉͎͔̥̘̻À̑ͤ̋̄̍̐ͪ͊̐̄ͥ̇͏̸̸̜̪̖̹̜͕̮͓͚̫̞̳͔̞̮͝ͅA̧̢̟͚͎͎̰̜̋͊̀ͣ̉͗ͭ̌ͬ͆͟A̶̟̦̭̘̗̼̖͐̏ͧ̓̌̊͆̋ͦͬ̃̕͘̕A̸̩͚͉̥̝͇͉͙̼̓̂͂̈́͛͗ͪ͂̀ͯ̆͑̆͒̎̀ͣ̚ͅA̶̧̧̙̜͈̠̟̱̣̰͎̩ͮͯ̾̅ͥ̌̃͐ͪ̽A̵̧̡̯̩̞͔̤̰̤̻̱̫ͨ͗̀̉ͯͣ̌̆̌̄̈́̂ͤͧ͟ͅA̿̅ͬͬ͊͋̀̊ͨ̆͌̐̓ͯͣ̄̚͏̡̺͖̤͕̹̥͙̦̰̝͙̩͓Ä̛̲̪̤̟̲̺̱̩́ͯ̄ͦ͠A̅̓̑̋̒̃ͪ͞͏͖͉̭̲̯͠͠A̱̦͙͈͌͋ͨ̽͘͢͡A̛͗̔̾́͗͗ͮ́̆ͨ̾̚̚҉̟̦͚̖̼̬̤̗͙̦̖͖͓͉͙̳Ą̵̛͉͇̠̙̱̊͒ͧ̈́̕͜A͌ͪ͗̂̂̾͏͏̶̝̘̭̠̠͖̖͚͉͙̲͘A̸̢̛̞͈͍͎̩̫̣͉̖̘͛͛̊ͮ̔̅̓͝ͅA̢̧̗̠̜̬̬̙̓̄ͪ̎̾͜͟͠Aͭͧͭ̋͋ͬ̈̄̓҉҉̴̵͈͉̝͖̰͖͈͉͉͙̲̮͈͢A̶͕̝̺̗̥̠̯̞̞͎̻̤̪̩̞͚̜ͩ͛̒ͣͨ͐͟͟͠͞A͋͗̈̌̅̊͊ͧ͛͏̵͙͈̘̲̖͎̲͔̺̭̥̹̝̹͓̺ͅͅȀ̷͑ͧ̐ͤ̓́͏̪̭̺̗̺͙̙̦̝͇̣̺A͌ͪ̽ͯ̎ͯͭ̒̈́̆͛͞͏̧͏͚̭͕͇̜̱̟̖͉̦̘͍̠͍̳̜̜̞A̋͑̓̋͌̔̇̒͛̃ͬ̊̈̆͌ͥͥͭ͏̛͡͏҉̠͇̮̝̗A̷̡̝̮̺͉̮̅̀͌̿ͦ͑ͪͣ̇̄͘A̓ͩ̏̎̿̆͒̍͋͊̌ͯͥͨ̏͐ͨ̍ͦ͜͏̪̻̻̺͍͈͇̹̙̺̭͢Ḁ̰̪̟̲ͤ͑ͨ͑͊̓̇ͩ̊͑ͨ̑̔͑̓͒̕Ḁ̴̢̹͕̣̒̌ͭͦ̈̕͞A̢̧̒̋̈̽ͬ̓͛ͭ̐̒̃͘͠҉̘͙͙͓̞̙̺̯̹̰̘A̰͇̻͙̖̼͇̜̼̪̗̲̖͍̬̠͓̖ͫ̅͊ͪ͂̈́̓ͧͨ̚͡͝ͅĄ̨̫̼̼̞̘̣͕͇̮̲̫͚͎͋̈̓ͪ͟͝ͅA̛̠̬̪̘͚̭͕͕̰͉̠ͣ͊̒͆͘A̶̵̺̩̹̿̉ͥ̏̓̋͐̿̓͋͊͜͠A̶ͭ͆̅̔̀͑ͭ̑̉ͪ̇̌͒҉̛͚͚̻̠̦̰A̡̔͑ͥ̏̽̏̿̈̅̊̓̈́̑҉̶̷̹̼̳̹̭̭̹͘Â̢̂ͭ͠҉͚͉̹̗H̗͙̫̯̥̘̤̘͈̟̮͓̜̹̻̲̘͉̃͆ͨ͗̎̇͆̓̔̏͜͞͡ͅH͉͔̤̳̩͈͍̱̤̼̳̠͉́̋͑̈́̀̏́ͬ͆̅̊͠͡H̵̘͍͓̱̱̥̬͔̬͓͇͚̜̙̣̖̗́͆̎̐͐͒ͩ͆͒ͤͩ̾͊͌̏̿͞H̶̛͔͇̲͎͙̟͈̅̐ͣ̀̑͞͝ͅH̡̧̻̗̦̜̬̹͖̙͙̰̩̯̜͖͇̪͇̱͊̽͂͒̉͂̌ͩ͟H͓͍̘͕̘̗̩ͮͭ̂̋ͫ̉ͬ̌ͩ̅ͦͨ́͟͞H̨̤̙͔̥̝̪̹̀͗̽͋̃͛͛͒ͦ̐̅ͩ̔͘͢͝ͅH̢̹̻͕̮̦̟̠̹̪͍̥̳̜̱̮̖̹ͨ̽̇̇͒͂̃̿̈͊ͥͦ͒͡H̲̰͖̖̯̰̙̹̮̗̯͔̺̣̮̞̳͑̌ͣ̍̓ͦ̈̂͟H̸̢̠͓̺̣̞̻̥̪̠͎̮̻̹̼̞̬͔͒ͭ̅͋ͤ͒̀ͦ͞H̡̗̪̝͔̞̙̜̠̪̥̪̼̗̋͛̏̇̂̎̅̀̏̅͒̐H̵̡̬̠̙͚͓͎̝̘͍͓ͯ̀̒͊Hͨ͐ͫ̊͋ͯ͆̇̐̔ͫ̏̑̍̋͏̸̸̡̟͈̻H̛̗̭̠̻̎͋ͣͦͬͥ̽̃̅ͭ̅̾͘͘͜H̷̷̙̻̹͔̞̠͔͎̬͙̫̖̗͇̲̜̍̑ͯ̓ͣ͂̊̊͊̂̈́̏͒̾Hͯͣ̄̑̇̎̚͢͏̸̖̬̳̰̙͈̘̟͕̮̹̩̮̞͎H̶̗͕̤̭̺̹͍̦͔̺̯̺̪̿̽͑̈́́͛̋ͩ̒ͬ͐̇̔͟͠͠ͅḨ̶̹̼͔̹͍̖̟͕̭͕͉̳͍͈ͭ̈͊̔ͫ͗ͦ͛̓̊̓͝ͅḨ̷̨͋̍̆̊ͭͧ̈́̑͡͏̙̦͎̲̭̰̻͇̱̝ͅH̴̵̨ͪ̿͒ͫ̿̉̊͐̒ͧ̆͒ͨ̑̿̒ͥ̔̋҉̗͈͇̮̻̟̰̫͠H̝͈̲̬̫̩͇̖͚͇̤̰̯̗̳̰͇͚͓ͥ͂ͬ̃̇ͫͩ͘͟H͙̮̣̟͖͙̜͍̥̟͑̇͆̃͒ͥ͜͢Ĥ̛̜̺͍͚̣͊̏̌ͧ̎ͯ̊̏̊ͭH̸̨̛̠̰̤̠̙͕̥̬̱̩͓̞̞̿͗͊̎̄ͩ̎̄̕͝ͅH̒ͧ̄͂̇̆̋̚͏̗̱̹͓̦͇͔̪̕H̛̬̼̪̩͉͕̮͇̯̹ͥ́͐̉ͩ̊́͘Ḣ̩̱̥̰̙̜͈ͯͫ̄̅̐͆ͮ͊͘͘H͈͚͙̲̦͉̮̲̤̱̖͚̙ͩͩ̈͊͒ͣ̄͡H̷̸̭͍͔̯͕͓̮͎͎̘͖̠͚̯ͮͦ̍ͫ̊̃̂̐̄̅̀̅̎̇̃͆̑̆̚͜H̶̺̤̻̺̻ͫͬ́ͤ̒̅ͧ̔̾ͦ̇̿ͤ͛ͫ̽͐͢͜ͅͅH̡̝̱̰͕̻̫̅̓ͨͦ͒̀̍̿͑͝ͅH̨̲̤̣̤̣̥̀̐̃̄̂̏̈́̑͂̽̓ͭ̓̈́͒ͨ͛͆͛͘͢͠ͅH͛̍̊̃̑͆̂͂͆͛̋̈͛ͩ̋ͬ͂̈ͨ͏̸̨͙͔͚̗̩̰̜͜H̡͕̣̼͇̣̲̗̹̫̩͖̗̗̮͓̖̳ͭ̊ͯ͊̅͟H̸̷͑̈̈́̉̓̔ͫ̏̓̕͏̰̱͈̝͕̩͎͖̮̪̥̖̣͚̲̙̬H̷̛̤̪̭̥͈͎̠̤̳̥̘͈ͯ̍̊ͯͪ͘H̡̧̟͇̲͍̽̇̾͗͒̓̎̈́̉͒ͬ̓͛ͤ̽Ḩ̴̴̷̷̖̭̝̝̹͙̦̽̅̓̔ͭ͑͋ͯ͛̈́ͧ͋̄͑͂̏̽̚Ḥ̢̡̨̜̣̯̮͖͈̪͉̙̬̄͂͂̅̋ͬͧ͊̃̍̒̊́̈ͅͅḢ̸̢̆ͨ͢҉̝̫͉̟̜̞̥̻̮̙͎̞͖̱̲̪H̶̙̱̤͓͖̰̜̻͙̟͇̊̒̄̍͐́͗̔͜͢͠H̛̎ͥ̋̈́̾̃̐̇̉̚͏̱͇͎͓̠̟̦͢ͅH̛̛͉̦͔̠͇̥̹̖̽̔̊͛̎̇̈͐H̢̿̄̇ͥͥ̅͗ͣ̓͆͠҉̖̺̳̱̹͔H̢̻̼̭͕̼̦͙̻̝̎́̓ͦͩ̿̓͐̏͐̂ͯ̊ͪ͢H̝̲͚͉̠̦̟͇ͩ̀̈̊͛̂̚͜͞H̝̘̦̞̩͈ͦͥ̔̀̈̽͑͌͊ͨͬ̿̀͘͟H̞̬̯̬̦̲͓̣̳̞̖͋̄̓͐̓ͧͨ̿͌̑̋͜͜͠H̶ͭ͋͊͊̾ͣ͐ͧ̔̑̉̎͋̿͌̅ͮ͢҉̶̰͈̻̘̠̣̼̣̥͔̖̫̞̟̱̣̰͎̭H̨̛̼͎̩̺̩̩̋̅͛ͯ̚ͅH̸̛̬͓̭̪̞̣̲̙̮̥̊̒ͧͬ͋͑͌̉͌͝͡Ȟ̢̠̲̳̩͒͗́̈͛ͭͥ̇ͧ̆ͫ̓̈̂̃̚͘H̨̨̯̞̘͙̭̭̥̺̮͙̩͓͌̈ͦ̇̔̌͌̐ͦ́̃H̩̳͍̩̘͓̺̱̘̟̝̝̝̰̜͋̐ͧ̀ͩͫ̏̍̏͗ͪ͌ͬ̒̕͝͠H̢̧̖̘͕̩̹̬̭͕ͭͭͯ̏̄́ͦ̐ͣ̒͋ͩͩͨ̚͝͠H̸̲̖̗̲̬̟̳̘̩̣͙̣̜̺̰͚͂̒͌͆̇͂̄͒̌̆̇͌̊ͨͥ̏ͤ͘͜͝ͅH̛̺̟̙̤̮͓̘̒ͩ̄ͮͤͬͮ͋̊ͨ͡͞ͅH̷̷̡̢̋ͩ̐̒̇̒̄͆̓ͨ̅͏̬̠̮͓̲̜̤͎̣͕̤͇̯̥̮ͅḦ̉̈́̓̀̍ͤ͒ͫ̏ͬ͒͟͏̻̳͎͚̲̪̙̻̥͓̻͜H̢̺̥̦̘̹̠̺̗̮͇̞͎̗̜ͨ̅͆́̿̿ͩ̕ͅḪ̨̡̲̘̺͉͎̖̘̙̜͓̦̤͔̙̣̖ͦ͒ͥ͗͛ͥ̄̏̚͟͞H̛̜̣̬͕͚͔̖̱͖̅̔ͩ͊̃ͣ̃̋͟Ḩ̎̈̐ͥ͒͒͂̑ͩ̊̾ͮͭ̓̽͏̡͍͔̥̻Ĥ̶̼͉͓͍̥̮̟̖̯͓̮͓͖̫̤̻̮̅̾̂̈́͐̑̊̆ͨ͐ͮͬ̏ͮ̚̕͜͞ͅH̢̳̻͍͚̣͕̘̹̗͍̻̝̰͕̘̟ͤͫ́̽͆͘H̴̛̉̊̓ͯͪ̏͒͛̿̌̇̽̀̀͋͘҉̘͚͚̯̥̩͈̯͕͢H̶̥̳͔͙̳̯̭̰̜͈̤͖̘̜̜̗͙̪̳̎ͭ̔̍͂ͨͩ̊̿ͯ̿͆̀͌͗͌ͦ̅̊Ḩ̛̗̬͎̹̯̪̠̳̣̟͉̖̫̌ͧͣ͑ͪ͆ͨͥ͗ͧ̌͆ͪ̃ͣ̋́ͮ͝͠Ȟ͛̽͐ͤ̀҉̴̢̦͈̠͎̱̲͇̝̮͚̦͇̼͓͜H̸̥̠̫͙͖̼͇͇͚̩̻͚̦̎̿̃͊̆̇̅͗͊͑͐ͣ̔̆ͧ̅̋ͧ͜ͅH̷͍̗̪̗̝̩̺͈̥̲ͧ̈́̊̌̉̿̈̂̉ͩ̾̇ͬ͒ͭ̓̍̚̕͢͜H̛͉̼̮̰̎̊̿ͭͮ͛̉̎̍͐̾̚̚Ḩ̵̷̼̮̰̜͍̘̑̒͌͗͑͢H̵̡̻͕̺͙̣͓ͭ̓̓̒ͯ̏ͯ͒̏̑̉̚͢Ḩ̝̹̤͔̭͍̦̂̎̇͆ͥͫ̽͠ͅH͉̩͇̝̋̀̑͌͆̉̄̒͞H̶̡̄̿̄͋͆̇̽͑̊ͨ̏̏̃ͩ҉̫̬̦̥͈̺H̃͌́̒́͛͂͐̋̋̽̍̏̀ͯͮ̆͜҉̤̰͉͙̬͉̟͕͜H̨̪̯̙̭̺̖̯̍́ͨͥͪ͑͒͂̂ͣͨ̔͋ͩ͒ͦͪͬ͗H̷̸̵̢̻̞͖̐͑̏ͧ͑H̵̛̛̝̼͙͔̹̼̩̺̗̫̟͕̺͎̫̙̪̯͆̍̐̐̅̂̓̈́̅ͤ͜H̴̡̛̬̗̹̪͇̩̦̖̪̅̋͆͛̈̍̎̆͂ͣ́ͤ͝Hͦ̓̓̇҉̶̘͉̤̜̺̟͓̭͔͉̣̜̤͟H̷̶ͤ̾ͥͨ́̄ͫͭ͑ͨ̓͊̌ͤ̆͗̌̌͏̸̩̹͉̫̱͕̼̼̪͚͎͓ͅH͊̉̀̅̅̌͊̍́̎ͦ̏͒ͭ̂̓̂ͤ͘͜҉̶̼͙̬̥͓̟̜͕̹͖̤̼̠͖͔H̶̘͔̪̳̫͕͖͖ͧ͗̑̔ͩ̑ͧ͆̍ͥͨ̐̓ͫ̓̌̾Ḩ̺̜͚̩̗͚͙͖̳̬͚͓̻̻̣ͩͤ̿̃ͦ͗̈ͦ̀ͯ͑͒͐̎͌͑͐̚̕H̸̷ͮͧ̀͊̋ͥ̏ͦ̽̾ͤ͏̘̘̖͙ͅH̨ͪ͗̋̓̅̈̐̄͋̇ͩ̈ͦ̃̆̚͏̵̭̟̯̥̬̰̻͔̻͍̬͕̳̹̺͢Hͩ̾ͧ̔҉̱̣͚̥̬̥̼̟̟̪̻̭͍͓̯͎͚͟H̸̨̠͙̮̳̣̣͇͖̻ͥ̈́̔ͭ͘͢͞H̷̷̶̛̪͔̟̳̮̟̤͚̪͓̤̖̠̲̱ͦͪ̿̀́Ḧ̴̷̢͚̟̜̟̳̘̟̫́̄̽̉͐̇̈́ͯ͋ͬ̊̄̒ͭ̿̚͘͜H̸̶̻̙͉̮̲͕͇̬̦̠̑̐ͬ̈ͦ̌̿͟Ḩ̷̴̘̬͎̻͒̎̔̆͂ͧ̊̈̉ͫ͛ͨ̃̉̆̎̓̏̚͠H̨͍̬̗̻͕̰͔͈̏̌̒ͨͫ͆̂ͦ͛͟͢͠H̸̡̘͔̟̖̪ͧ͆̄ͦ͋̊̕͢͝H̞͙̹͖̩̼̐ͥ̽̾̀̆̃͂̾̾͗͋͟Ȟ̷̤̮̮̣͍̭̯̥̪̻̪͈̉͗̆͂ͪ͌̓̋͒̒͒ͬ̓̆ͪ͛̕͜H̷̨̛͎̺̜̥̯̼͔̩̬͔̫͚̲̠̘ͤ̒͛̏ͥ̂ͮ͂ͩͩͪ̿̓ͩ̏ͅH̢̨̞͔͚͖̣̥̰͔̞͙̜̝̟͉͎̙̫͆̋ͭͯ̃̉ͨ̅̎͒̏͋ͯ͘Ḫ̛̻̪̥̺͔͇̠͇̤̗̫̳̦̑̏ͬ̊̀ͬ̃̽ͩ̾͊́͑̋ͬ̒͘͟Ḧ̛́̒̓̓ͭͬ͌͏̶̙̪̖̗̫̺̯̜̬̞̘̘̰H̵͕̝̠͕ͨ̓̌̋̀̒̒ͮ́͘͝ͅḨ̶͚̩͇̙̙͉̪ͯͫ̋̒͋̋̊̄ͯ̊͑̂ͫ̍ͥ̀ͭ̚͞Hͤͣ̓ͨ̕͏̯͇͖͖̟̟͔̭̻̱͖̭̠̠̖̰̮͓͚Ḫ̶͖͉̟̘̱̠̻̞̖͍͈͙͍͎́͛͗͋ͣ̂ͫͫ͛ͮ̔̕Ĥ̵͓͍̥̼̬͚̳̯̪̏̐̉͑ͫ̎ͬͥͧͅͅH̸̥̱͎̭̗̗̬̘̤̪̰̲͗̄́͟͝H̨̧̤̺͙̝̭͚͐̆̀̄ͨͭH̡̼̭͎̻̝̠̘̦͇̗̲̥͚̣͇̻̽͗ͥͣ͌̀ͩ̈́̍̂ͥ̈́̀̔̏͠ͅH̘̘̩̗̗̓͂̂̊͊ͬ͆ͥ͢͟Ḣ̄ͬ͊̑̊͊̋҉̙͇̘̘̮̭̗̮̘̩͈͜Ḩ̶̶̷͚̳̰̟͙̭̀̇̂̏ͩͭͥ̍ͦ̓̊ͭ́̈́͑ͯ̚͝Hͯ͆ͫͦ̽̇̒ͮͭ̍͋ͨ̏̽̚͏̸̵̴̧͓̤̹̬̣͓̰̦̬͚͔̪̗̜͓̭H̴̨̧̦̫͙̜̬͚͓͔̝͔̠̲̻͎͚̯͉̖̑̄̋ͣ̆̑ͩ̐̃͗̑̓ͧ̚͜͟H̙̯̠̮̞̭̮̦̞̜̻̹͉̬͙̣̓ͬͣͣ́͐̍͑̚͢Ḩ̡ͥ͒̋̾̿͏̙̰̘̰̹̪̺͎͕̻͉̩̪͕̩̯̺̙ͅHͧ̎̿̌̓̿͆̆̌ͫ̿̚҉͎̜͓̙H̵̢̳͖͉͇̫̲͕͓̞͕͓̲̺̱͍̲̹͚̺ͫ̌ͪ̈̂̃͂͟H̵̅̓͐̓͗̓̒͆ͮ͛͢҉̖͇̘̪̹̣̹̤̼̤̘̠͕͡ͅH̵͌ͯ̉ͪ̈́͝҉̭͕̪̜͉̠͖Ḩ̹̘͓͍̮̬͖̱͍͉̰͎̮͕̓͊̓̿̀͂͗͂̎ͨ̅̐͂̚͡H̙̖̖̝̣͈̗̻͒̈͐͗̒̐̋ͤ̄̒͋ͥ͜H̤͍̫̤̦̩̺̬͚͖̦̠͎̩̦̃͂̆͂̊̓ͫ̀̃ͩ͝͞ͅH̵̷̢͙̠̺̬͍̘͎̜̬͎̰͆̏ͩ̏̋̿̈̆ͧ̚ͅH̊͊͆͊ͨ̽̂̅̚҉̵҉̛͎̬̞̥̲̟̗͕̙̣̺̳̳͓̫̺H͊ͯ͌̋̓͋͌̆̂ͪ̔̒͂̐ͣ͏̨̫̣͇̖͎̹̩̱̣͇͙̟͈͙̝̣̗͢Ḩ̵͙͔̠͖͉̤̤̳͎̝̭̻͔̠̙͒͛ͬͭ̓̏͆ͧ̓͌̾͐͢ͅͅ!͆̐͆̅̉҉̼̝̦͇͚̙̞̪͎̞̪̹̕!̷̡̂̑̅͆͆̇̇̀͆͗͐̍ͥ͒ͥ͐̀͗͝҉̢̮̦̞͔ͅ!̊ͮ͋̐҉̙̟̤͍̭͇̪͕͔͉̦͎̬͙͘͟!̓̊̿͌̿ͤ̋ͥ͂ͮ͊̉ͣ҉͏̢͚̼͇̫̜̞͕̯̬͔̱̫͓̳̖̝!̧͔̥̗͖̖̤̦̤͖̗̙̥͙̰̟ͧ͐̿ͨ̏̇̄ͪ͌̇͛̿ͣ̃̃̕͜!̨̒ͧ̇͋ͮ͒ͦͬ͒̈ͮͤ̅̚͘͏̩͍͔̲͚͍̞̯͈̗!̙͖̤̪̻̖̼͙̖̫̪͇̟͚͕̼̠̪͓̾͗̈́̎͗ͫ̈̑̚͘͞!̴̸͍̳̖̯̪̳̥͖̦͙͉̰̞͓̼͖̇͆ͫ̉͗̎̽̾͋ͩ!̵̢̙̠͎̼̟̰̳͍̯̫̫̃͆̇̃ͣͮ͐́̔͛ͨ͘͡!̸̛̪͇̫͕̒̆̆̑ͪ̓̿̚͞!̯̘̫̬̭̹̰ͭ̽ͤ́͆̈́!̻̫̻̝̣͔̦̓̍̋̀̃̈́̓̿̌ͧ̎̆ͥ͗ͨ͛́͆ͦ͘͡ͅ!̎̃ͤ́̆͗̃̌́̓ͪ̄͒̚҉̸̷͙̻̖̞͖͔̗̥̘̙̙̜̫̣̩̘̻̬̦!̷̶͖̞̺͉̯̄͑̾ͨ̉̈̓̉̓̇ͣͩͪ̽͛͐͛̂̅͝͝!̧̡̼͈̜̳̰̠̱̤̠͈̻̥̟̰͈̖͍̼̮ͨͪ͂̆ͫ̾͋̇ͪ̓̔̅͢͜!̶͓͍̳̭̲̱̘̣͒ͨ̑́̽ͫͦͯ͠͝͠!͎̗̞̖̝̬̰͙̎́̄͛̾͟͞!̱͈̯̯̰̤͍̞̩̺̹͚͔͈̥̯̓̇͂ͨ̂͢͜͜͝ͅ!̵̌͗̓ͫ͑͛͊̐͂̅ͤ̅̽̐͊҉̸̲̺͖̱͉̻̼͕̮̪̗͕̘!̧̼̤̹̠̲̟̰̤̈́ͭ̾̋ͥ͡!̷̴̟̟̗̩͚͙̏͐̀̃ͤ͑ͤͤͯ̽̔̉͑͂̌!̶̷̛̹͎̗͖͓͚̣̪̙̭̫͔̼̣͑͂͑͋̌̈́ͣ̎̃͌̑͛̊ͭ͛̈̉͢!̂ͭ͋̈̾͐̿̍̆̑ͯ͗̈́ͬ҉̝̜̣͓͠!̴̶̡͚͈͍̮͋̒͛ͥ͗̄͂̅̀͆̕!̻̳̝̯̩̝͈̯͕̱̹̏͐͐͋ͭ̆͢!̶͉̘̥̖̱͈͕͖͔̙̣͍͍̽̄ͣ͛̏͑͌̑̒͘͢͝!̸̴̻̼͇̱͇͕͔̠̮̠̘̻̱̘ͣ͋̾͐̊̑̇ͯ͆̅͊͆̈̐͗ͦ̀̉̚͢!̨̨̡̛̮̰͕͈͈̣ͤͪ̐ͪ̊̀!̧͉̳̱̪͍̥̹̪̰̉ͥ̽͘!̢̞̘͎̼̽͂͆ͩͮ̍̔͐̒̓͗͂͆͞!̢̛̤͍͙̖͔̮̳̯̘̰̫̥͕͍̠̳̋̒̈́̇ͭ́͟ͅ!̴̛͊ͯ̂̒̄҉̧̥̪̺̱͙̬͚̻̺͙̳̭̭!̨̠̘̞̫̞͇̈̓ͬ̃̈́ͯ̉̈́ͨ̆̌̈̿!̅̎̽̊ͤ͂ͤ͐͡҉̤̤̖̣͜!̴̢̠̬̦̖͓͂ͮ̈ͩ͑̂ͥ͢͟ͅ!̨̜̤͉͇͍̼͕̠̦͈̳̼̱͉̲̞͍̟̃͂ͩͥ͌ͤ͒̃̉͌̅͌̕͘͝!̨̤̝̩̯͚̰̱̟̼̠͖̘͖̣̅ͩ̓͒̔ͫ͌̇̚͢ͅͅ!̸̵̡͉̱̮̭͕̘̲̦͍̙̻͚̩̟̮̦̻ͦ̈́̃̏̓̀ͣ̃̈́͆̓ͭ̈!̶̴̶̢̢̗̠̪̯̼̻̩̱̗̍̇̃ͨ̆͑͋̀̍ͩ͒́ͨͦ!̵̳̯͚͚͎͍̫̖ͥ́ͤ̒̉̈͘ͅ!̖̠͍̖̹͓͍ͣ́ͥ͟͝!̸̵̡̢̮̺̯̙͂̃ͨ̂͑ͣ̉ͪ̑̒̌̊͟!̴̛̱̞̣̘̱̗̹̭̌ͮ̓̿͛ͦ̅ͫ̏͒ͯ̓ͪ͌ͧ̚͢͡ͅ!̵͌̿͐͑̏ͫͭ́̐̋ͫͪ̒̿ͨ̎͐ͯ͢҉̩̼̳̟̯͚̖͖̠̙!̓ͤ̏̍̇ͨͣ͊͗̍ͫ̊͏̫̮̫͍̫̱̙̟͈͕̖̭̩̯̜͕͉!̀̂́̏̅̄͒̿҉̢͍̘̤̪̫͙̯̘̫̙͙͈͔͕̬̘̙ͅ!̢̢͚̤̙̦̘̓ͬͮͣ̅̏ͫͨ̿̊̃̿ͩ̿ͫͫͮ̆ͥ͜!̸̵̛̀͋͑̓̏̏҉̫͇̙̥ͅ!̵̥̟͈̳̅̾͒ͪ͋̿̔̂ͬ͐̔ͦͯ́̚͜͝!̑́͆͗ͩ̔̏̑ͭ̋ͥ̓͒҉̶̺̦̙̠̪͎̠̦̩͖!̇ͨͫ̌̅ͣ͋ͯ̈̈́́͂͐͌ͦͬ̈̚҉̢̠͓̻̹̲̟͈͕̟̳̫̦̜̬̦!͕̤͚̰̗͍̙͕̻̪̟̼̥̥̓͑̋̄̎͛̅̾͌ͯ̚͘͟͟͡͠!̵͆̔͗̋͗ͥͭͨ̅ͫ҉̛͈̘̜̟ͅ!ͤͫͮ̈́̑ͤ̿̐̚͏̸̶̲̗̠̮̖̥!̶̴̹͈̦̳̪̟̖̜͎̱̏̈̈̔͜͝͞!̡͍̰̻̩̞͇̠̱͈̤̙̰̠̱̳̇ͧ̓ͯͩ́̊̑̈ͪ̉͆̿̚͞!̬͚͖̯̝͕̇ͨ͌̇̈ͮ͊͒̾̐͆̕͞ͅ!̶̨͉̯̗͓̱̝̰͙̯͊̏̒͗ͭ̏͆̒̔̚͘!̸̵̶̷̗͙̙͕̯̺͂̈́ͭͦ͋̒ͦ̍̓̑͂̀̐͌̏̊̊̑̚͞!̵̨̤̖̖̱̠̖̫̬̬̗̗̯͔̺̻̪̥̩͑̓̏ͭ̈́͗̂̓ͯ͆͆͟͞͝!̨̨̛͍̦̫͍͋̌ͪ̽̓ͦ̃ͪ͡!̷̸͙̭ͫͥ̂ͣ̿͑̇͒́͂̋̊ͫ̓͛ͅ!̷̷̵͍̤͈̝̜͍͈̫̬͎̯̠̼͈̜̩̠̹̅̆ͧ̃̎ͥ̏̊͑ͯ͐̓͐͒̚͠!̵̛̘̜̣̳̼̘͉̰̬͎̬̥̞̩͕̟̗ͭͪ͆̊̉̽͂̈̉̂̋͐ͧͬ͛̃͜͠!̖͖̤͇̤̭̠̠̲͔̟̖̮͚͖́̈̈́̔̇͌̔̅̾̽͒͌̏̉͢ͅ!̇̒̓̊̊̌̆ͨͨͩ̇̑̈͐̅ͤ̕͟͢͏̥̪̘̼̖͔̝̳̬͔̖̬̬̜̘!̢͕̜͇͚̬̜͕͔͍̩͐͋ͧ͒͒ͪͪ͑ͯ̓̚͘͜ͅ!̶̯͚̬̹̜̘͓̘̪̺͗ͣͨͨ̈̎ͤ̓̽̈ͮ̚͞!̢͎̳̗͖̳̖̥͙̺̗̰̜͍̣͌̽̓̒́̆̔͊̚͟!͌͒̑̿ͮͤͯ̎ͨ́̆͏̢̣̪͎͙͖̣̲͎̞̥̘̰!̴̸̷̣̤̼̳͍͓̲̱̭̞̄̽͌͒̐̑ͥ͐  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴กรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้องกรีดร้อง

Ah.

I know what to do now.

 

* * *

ᛜ Ren knows what to do nowᛜ

* * *

 

“Zetsu your time is fucking UP!” Ren pile drived the plant man into the GROUND, which admittedly didn't do much because plants were supposed to be in the ground, so really she was just doing him a favor.

“Who the hell are you!?” the plant sim said, in the middle of spitting out dirt with one side of its mouth while cackling with the other. They said something evil and ominous, probably, and Ren flipped them over and slapped them across the face.

“PREPARE TO FACE JUSTICE, EVIL DOER. I PUNISH YOU WITH THE POWER OF MY FIST.” She reared back and grinned at him, her rinnegan coming to life under the pale moon sky. “ Get ready to (｡◕‿◕｡) =ε/̵͇̿̿/'̿'̿ ̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ , Bitch!“

“How the fuck did you say that with your mouth!?” screamed Zetsu, before they were obliterated by Ren’s Shippū Jinrai, Hurricane Thunderclap technique.

She hirashined away just in time not to get caught in the blast, and the iridescent light cast a dark shadow across her young toddler face. She nodded her head as the last of the creature’s life force drained away, and gave a thumbs up.

“Youth.” she smouldered, and a thousand rose petals new on the breeze around her.

Walking into the crater she left behind, she could fid no signs of Zetsu’s remains.

“Is that… smokey barbeque?” Kaguya descended from the heavens, her mouth watering. “I’ve been sealed away for so long…. But i'm a vegetarian, so i suffer all the time and have to eat like a rabbit.”

[Laugh track]

“You poor thing. No dont worry this is totally vegetarian, home grown and everything.” Ren hang up a kebab to the floating rabbit goddess, her hair flowing madly in the breeze along with the hundreds of rose petals that were not at all the spores of Zetsu because they were eating him now.

“This is good!” Kaguya opened up the infinite tsukuyomi so she could relive the moment of eating it again. After she was satisfied, she closed it, and the world was saved. “That was pretty good, thanks for the food. Hey, where are you from? You’re not so bad.”

“Oh, around :) ,” Ren said, remembering the destruction of konoha in vivid detail as if she had been there and was the one to summon a massive KAMEHAMEHA in the middle of the village, and not Obito. That fucker. They never should have trusted him and she never should have been the one to do the KAMEHAMEHA at him, in the village, in the first place.

But that was neither here nor there, and definitely not there anymore because konoha was completely decimated, all because of kaguya.

“You know what fuc you actully this is all your fault.” and ren gut punched the goddess into position, and then unleashed her ultimate ONE PUNCH move, tearing the universe in half with definitely only one punch.

Ren flash stepped away, and looked cool while doing it. She put on a pair of sunglasses she found in the void, and watched as the universe burned.

“Yup, definitely saved the world just now.”

She smiled and leaned back, revelling in her victory over evil.

“Time for me to retire to konoha, marry kakashi, and adopt all of the kids of the people i killed. I think i’ll start with naruto, (•_•) ( •_•)>⌐■-■ (⌐■_■).”

And thus, it was so.

 

 

* * *

 

ᛜ Happily ever after ᛜ

* * *

 


End file.
